Red Clouds, Black Skies
by jigoku no taiseu
Summary: After the battle at the Valley of the End Naruto leaves Konoha on a wave of hate and scorn. After a run in with the Shark and the Weasel, Naruto find himself in a bounty hunter town where he meets his first ally for the coming journey. DarkNarutoXHarem?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first attempt at a Dark Naruto fic. Never fear though the (admittedly) strange and

insane brand of humor that I live by will be present.

(Note; I am typing this on a fucked up keyboard, and I may or may not be a little drunk right

now, please excuse minor typos.)

* * *

Red Clouds, Black Skies

Chapter 1: Failure or Swiss Cheese (Or both!)

Only two things were clear in Naruto's mind right now. The first was that he had failed, he had not brought Sasuke back, and he had made a promise to her, HER!! Yet he had failed.

The second was that he had so many holes through his body that he must look like Swiss cheese.

The absurd and unwanted thought made Naruto begin to laugh, even though it tore his wounds open more.

The still conscious (and walking) members of the Sasuke retrieval squad looked at the laughing form of one Uzumaki Naruto, they felt pity.

They arrived at the gate where a crowd of people had gathered, to see the return of their precious _Uchiha_. What they saw was a group of battered, beaten, and broken individuals. When they saw Naruto they cheered, they cheered for the Uchiha, because he could have finally rid them of the demon brat.

Tsunade rushed and began to heal Naruto's many wounds, she healed the ones that were immediately life threatening first and after that Naruto decided to get up,

Shaky at first, but he regained his land-legs quickly.

Sakura walked up to him, "Where is Sasuke." it was less of a question, more of an accusation.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan, I couldn't keep my promise, don't worry, I'll do it next," his sentence was interrupted by a dual pronged slap in the face and punch in the gut, from Sakura and Ino respectively. The force and suddenness of the attack knocked him over; he rose to his knees and promptly vomited blood. He hadn't finished when they began to kick him while he was down, literally. The crowd cheering for the girls, the insults coming from said girls, and the fact that no one was helping him was slowly pushing him to the edge. It was Sakura's words that did it. "Uzumaki-Fucking-Naruto-You-Are-So-Goddamned-Fucking-Worthless!! I should have known you'd break your word!!"

He finally snapped, in a brief moment he had broken Sakura's leg in three places and hit Ino in the gut hard enough to make her vomit blood... along with all of last week's lunches.

In a calm manner that was not known by any in existence to be possessed by Naruto he turned to address the stunned and shocked onlookers.

He said simply, "Well, it appears that I'm not wanted here, so in that case I'll be on my way." He turned and simply walked out of Konoha, no one moved to stop him.

Maybe they did not care if he left, or maybe, just maybe they saw the crimson eyes of a fox.

* * *

Naruto stood amid the trees, savoring the solace, the peace.

"Aww, poor kid, his village didn't want him..."

Naruto spun, the voice seemed familiar, and it echoed through the clearing.

It was joined by another voice, "...they spit on him..."

"...beat him..."

"...called him a monster..."

"...a demon..."

"...they cast him out..."

"...denied to him his home..."

"...not us..."

"...we want you because..."

Naruto looked frantically around his clearing, "Why? Why would you... or anyone want me!?"

"...we want you, Naruto-kun, because..."

Two figures stepped out of the shadows. "...Akatsuki wants you… because you _are _a demon."

Naruto recognized them now, an Uchiha, Uchiha Itachi to be exact, and his partner Hoshigaki Kisame.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as his features became more feral, the fox's chakra began to spiral off his body, scorching the ground and trees surrounding him.

"You!! This is your entire fault!! Sasuke left because he wanted the power to kill _you!!_" He charged at Itachi with the full intent to rip out his eyes, and tear him limb from limb.

Itachi blocked Naruto's clumsy strike, "Now Naruto, let's be reasonable, it is true that Sasuke left because of me, but you were cast out because the 4th Hokage sealed the Kyuubi inside you. Or is that my fault too?"

Naruto looked at the Nuke-nin and the chaotic chakra around him began to darken, he hissed in pain as it began to burn him as well. He charged at Itachi again, only to once more have his attack effortlessly repelled.

'God-fucking-damnit!! They were right!! I'm tapping into so much of the fox's chakra that it hurts and I still can't fucking hit that weasel bastard!!'

'**You are a disgrace; I'm ashamed to be granting you with my blessing.'**

'Kyuubi?'

**'No, of course not, I'm really a manifestation of your inner personality that shouts encouragements and blinds you to the truth... Of course it's the Kyuubi you idiotic child! You sicken me with your weakness, grant me control and I shall show these two ningen how a demon really fights!'**

'NO!! If I give you control now, you'll never give it back!!'

'**Foolish child, what makes you think I would lower myself to forever existing in the body of a pitiful excuse of life such as yourself? I have more dignity than that, boy! My pride merely demands that I crush these little pests, I have no intention of overtaking that pitiful excuse of a life you have.'**

'I… Very well then Kitsune, Go wild.'

As the fox took over Naruto's body the chakra aura, instead of growing in intensity like Naruto had hoped, vanished entirely.

The fox looked at Itachi with Naruto's eyes; it smiled with Naruto's mouth. **"Bunshin Bakuha."** Itachi's face was expressionless as the clone wrapped him in a

bear hug and exploded, all in a moment to brief for a Kawarimi. He flew across the clearing and crashed against a tree, as he was getting up he was gutted from across the clearing by a hand of spectral red chakra. He turned to face the fox, and while holding his intestines in their rightful place removed a kunai from his pouch and moved to gouge out his own eyes. The fox appeared before him, **"Now, now, ningen, we can't have you damaging your wonderful eyes now can we? After all the trouble you caused with them, I can't simple let such potential go to waste…"**

The fox proceeded to nail Itachi to the tree with a nearby branch, Itachi tried one last ditch technique as the fox tore his arms off. "Tsukiyomi." even while dying his voice was calm and unemotional. When the fox's eyes became distant and unfocused Itachi struck. "Amaterasu." The black flames appeared to have no effect on the

fox, for the fox turned Naruto's still burning body and charged at Kisame. His techniques useless, Itachi, one of the most feared Nuke-nin in all the Elemental Nations, died. Kisame saw Itachi's body go limp and realized that he was alone against a demonically super charged, emotionally unstable, Amaterasu aflame, brat. Said brat was out for blood, and he seemed to have developed a craving for sushi.

While contemplating his death Kisame felt the unimaginable pain of the Amaterasu coming into contact with his skin. One of the fox's hands was wrapped around Kisame's wrist and the other was moving rapidly towards his face, the fox ducked under a clumsy swing of Samehada and reached up to grip Kisame's face with

his still flaming hand, the fox grinned and began to laugh hysterically as the shark-man's howls of agony rang through the clearing.

After Kisame's body was reduced to ashes the fox dispelled the Amaterasu with a burst of chakra. The demon turned to the corpse of Itachi, and promptly ripped

out the Sharingan eyes, and instead of implanting them in his own eye sockets as anyone who had just killed an Uchiha and had an obscene healing factor would

have, he stared at them, and with a great effort he blocked out Naruto's senses, and while Naruto was blind to the world, the fox devoured the eyes of Uchiha Itachi, as a civilian would devour a small grape...

He reached down and removed the former Akatsuki member's Shu ring off of his corpse's right ring finger, and placed it on his own. He walked over to the pile-of-ashes-formerly-known-as-Hoshigaki-Kisame and searched it until he found the shark-man's Minami ring, this he placed on his left ring finger. Before leaving the fox picked up Samehada and inspected it, half expecting it to try to rip off his hand. The shaving sword seemed comfortable with its new owner, so the fox strapped it to his...Naruto's back.

* * *

Naruto awoke in a bed, he assumed the fox had taken him to an inn, he was just about to ask the fox when a stomach pain hit him, and he ran to the bathroom and vomited before inquiring to the fox, 'Yo, fox, two questions, first we are in an inn right? and second, what the hell did you eat?!'

**'Yes to the first, as for the second... I **_**could**_** tell you, but that would ruin the surprise.'**

Naruto looked at himself in the mirror and was shocked at who looked back at him. The boy's hair was a dark blond with streaks of even darker red, his spikes were more organized, less clumpy, the whisker marks that had been on his face since birth were more defined, thicker more animalistic, and he was definitely taller and more muscular, but the most shocking was his eyes, instead of the deep cerulean blue he was used to, dark violet eyes with vertical cat-like slits stared back at him.

'Kyuubi, what did you do?'

'**As I said before, my dignity will not allow me to lie back and allow you to stumble around blindly. As such, I have gifted you with enhanced physical abilities. You will come upon them in your time, so do not bother to ask for details.'**

'Right… Alright then, what's the plan now?'

'**You shall search for a sword-master to teach you how to wield our newest trophy.'**

'Why do I need a sword trainer for? I don't even have a sword!'

**'Well, it seems that you **_**can**_** be dumber than you looked. Are you so clueless that you can miss details right before your eyes?'**

Naruto scanned the room, looking for a sword shaped object, his eyes quickly stopping upon the Samehada. "What the fuck?!"

* * *

A/N:

Yes in the first chapter of my story I killed off Itachi and Kisame and Naruto took their rings. Yes, Samehada is now Naruto's weapon (If you're thinking about when Kisame said that Samehada only accepted him then think of this, what if someone killed Kisame? then logically the sword would accept whoever killed its previous master, duh!!)

As for the whole, "Eating the Sharingan" thing, blame my Beta, it was his idea, although I Kind of like it. you'll find out why he did that later.

B/N:

Jokulhaups here, saying that it was not his idea that Taylor decided to add the eating thing. I was just spouting ideas out loud and he latched onto one of them, and then gave me some cookie. Yay, Cookies! This story took some heavy editing, so be grateful that I'm here. And the Sword-With-No-Edge (SWNE) is my idea! Bwahahaha! But I'm too lazy to incorporate it into any of my stories, so Taylor's gonna be using it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: CIAOSSU! I'm back with the second chapter of Red Clouds, Black Skies.

In this chapter Naruto begins to explore his new Kitsune abilities, and finds someone to train him in Kenjutsu. Will the mystery of the Sharingan eating ting finally be revealed? Who knows! Read, enjoy, review. No flames please. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2**

**Blind Turtle Meets the Maelstrom**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto walked down the streets of the unfamiliar town, fully aware of all the eyes that were watching him. At the Kyuubi's suggestion he had erased the Konoha symbol from his headband, leaving it smooth and blank. According to the fox, the best thing, at least for now was to appear to be a Soukanin (homeless ninja). As much as he hated the bastard fox, he could see no flaw in his logic.

Deep in his thoughts Naruto walked straight into the chest of a man related to a mountain, at least in size. Naruto took a step back an looked up at the man's face.

"Sorry, I'm in need of some money. Know where I can earn some?"

The man ignored Naruto's question and instead drew a rusty and poorly maintained katana. "Watch where you're going!" The tall man swung his katana down at Naruto's head. Naruto didn't move. Instead of cleaving through flesh and bone and burring itself in the soft tissues of Naruto's brain the katana collided with a thin layer of blood red chakra. Naruto cocked his head to the side and grinned, "Well _that's_ useful." Naruto tackled the large man, and sank his now sharp teeth into his exposed throat. Spitting out a mouthful of meat Naruto wiped his mouth in disgust, "Greasy, bland, and too little chakra. Not worth my time." Naruto walked on leaving the man to bleed to death.

A few blocks down a figure in an alley whistled at Naruto. Turning to look, Naruto saw a tall man in a tan overcoat, his hair was faded green-grey, as were his eyes. On his back was a massive sword, a zanbatou.

"I saw what you did back there kid, good job by the way. That fucker was obnoxious!" The strange man burst out laughing, regaining his composure he looked at Naruto again, "I heard what you said before he attacked you, you need money? I've got a job lined up for me. It's meant for one person but you're obviously a competent ninja. I'll cut you in, fifty-fifty split."

Naruto cocked his head, interested, "What's the job?"

"Assassinating a low level diplomat. It's rumoured that he has some Ninja body guards though. By your rankings this would be I think an A or B class mission."

Naruto considered this, "How far is it?"

"Ehh, about a week and a half, at a leisurely walk. Then we'll be waiting for about another week while we look for an opening."

"Okay, I'm in. If, you train me to use my sword."

The man looked at the massive sword on Naruto's back, "Hey, is that Samehada?" The man's eyes widened and he pointed at Naruto in an almost comical manner, "You killed Kisame!? Wow, good job kid. Ya know what, sure I'll train you, it would be a dishonour to that sword if its wielder can't use it properly."

"When do we leave?"

"A soon as you get your stuff."

"Then we leave now, this is all I have."

"Well. Okay then, by the way my name is Mouki, and I'm taking you shopping when we're done."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

In Konoha -Hokage's office-

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade looked at the single sheet of paper on her desk. It had been there for the last three hours.

The content of the paper were simple.

It was a request to list one Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune as a double-S class Missing Nin. In other words it was a request to authorize a kill on sight order.

"Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade looked up from the paper and found Sakura standing before her.

"Leave now."

"What?"

"I said leave! Before I rip you stupid head off! You are no longer my student!"

Sakura fled from the office. Tsunade sat down, unaware that she had even gotten up. "Oh, Naruto, where are you?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Two week later -Naruto and Mouki, near the Diplomat's residence-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Once more Naruto!" Mouki grinned and took up his stance, Naruto rushed at him, using a jet of his extremely dense chakra as propulsion. A such Naruto was unable of rapid course correction. With a quick juke to the side Mouki both avoided Naruto's attack and opened him up for one, with a quick downward chop with the back of his sword Mouki brought Naruto crashing down into the ground. The frustrated jinchurriki snarled and got up. "Do you know what your problem is Naruto? Sure you've got the strength, you've got the speed. You lack finesse! You lack control. That chakra of yours is one of your greatest tools but you use to much of it for a wasted attack. You can expel chakra from any part of your body, not just your hands and feet! If I move to the left, you follow me! Straight lines get people killed, and you've just started to grow on me. Don't die yet, eh?"

Naruto took up a stance, "Again."

Mouki shrugged and took up his stance. The problem with Naruto's rush technique was that his eyes couldn't keep track of his movements, I mean I could see him, he could see me, but his peripherals were gone. Tunnel vision. Naruto adjusted his stance, putting both hand on the hilt of Samehada. His feet left the ground as he channelled mass amounts of his Human-Kyuubi hybrid chakra into them. He shot forward and as Mouki dodged to the left he swung his right leg out in an arc, the force of his chakra jet making him turn to face the older swordsman.

"Yeah! That's the stuff! Come on Naruto! Show me more of that fighting spirit!"

In response Naruto roared and increased the chakra to his feet. With a massive boom the younger swordsman vanished. Mouki felt the bow wave of compressed air and spun, barely able to block Naruto's ferocious assault. When Naruto stopped Mouki noted the change in Samehada. The scales were shed and the sword's true form was revealed, it looked like a western broadsword, greatly increased in size. The blade was black with the blue outline of a shark decorating the blade, the actual edges of the double edged sword glowed red with Naruto's chakra. A flash of blue chakra emanating from the shark outline engulfed the blade, when it cleared Samehada was in its familiar shark skin form.

"Did you just…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Zetsu observed as the Konoha ANBU found the site of Itachi and Kisame's demise. The Uchiha's eyes had been ripped out, the Shark man's sword was also gone. The stench of the Kyuubi's chakra still filled the clearing. Zetsu scratched his head, now the Kyuubi brat had somehow managed to kill these two, he took trophies from both of them. Their rings and their prized possessions. But he had the feeling that it wasn't as simple as taking them, at least in the case of Itachi's eyes.

"Just what are you up to, Uzumaki Naruto?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"…your eyes! They were red!"

"Yeah so? That happens when I use the Kyuubi's chakra."

Mouki grabbed Naruto's shoulders and shook him, "You don't understand, I fought in the last great Shinobi wars. I fought Uchiha! Just now, just for an instant, you had Sharingan eyes!"

Naruto's eyes widened, "What! I'm not a fucking Uchiha!"

"I know, it's just…you told me that when the fox took over you don't remember anything until you woke up in the hotel. With a stomach ache!"

"Wait, you think, oh Kami, I'm gonna be sick."

"Wait what? What about in the town you ripped that guy's throat out with your teeth! That didn't make you sick!"

"That was different, I was going on instinct. Oh for fucks sake, hang on, I need to speak with a furry asshole."

Naruto sat down and fell into himself.

-------------------

Naruto's mind

------------------------

"**Welcome, ningen, I assume you've come to pester me with obnoxious questions that I won't answer?"**

"Why do I have Sharingan?"

"**You, as stupid as you are, already know the answer to that."**

"You didn't!"

"**It's bonded with your DNA now. If you feel the need to… sample, any other…significantly powerful Shinobi, I shall do the same with them. No sense in letting potential go to waste."**

"You fucker. You're screwing with who I am! I never allowed this!"

Naruto immediately fell to the ground, crushed by an ungodly amount of killing intent and chakra.

"**YOU ALLOW? YOU ALLOW NOTHING! I AM KYUUBI NO KITSUNE! I DESTROY CITIES IN MY SLEEP! I AM THE MOST POWERFUL BEING IN THE COSMOS! GODS FEAR ME! YOU THINK YOU CAN ALLOW ANYTHING! IF I FEEL THE NEED TO DO ANYTHING, ANYTHING AT ALL I WILL! If you feel the need to bitch about it, go whine to someone who cares, now be gone."**

-------------------------------

Back with Mouki

-----------------

"The fox did it. He bonded the Sharingan with my DNA, he ate Itachi's eyes damnit! He says that if I feel the need to 'sample' any other powerful ninja he will do the same."

"That's a fearsome power. And a useful one."

Naruto looked up to see Mouki holding out his arm. "What are you doing?"

"Would blood be enough?"

"I guess, what are you talking about?"

"My bloodline grants me obscene chakra reserves and a perfect water affinity. Let the fox give that to you."

"What? No!"

"Your Sharingan just flashed, I think the fox is agreeing with me."

Naruto steeled himself and took Mouki's arm, sinking his teeth deep into the flesh. A soon as the blood touched his tongue he felt it. He could feel the Kyuubi's chakra analyzing Mouki's DNA. It felt…good.

Mouki spent the next ten or so hours showing Naruto all of his Jutsu, Naruto watched with rapt attention, his Sharingan spinning.

-------------------------------------------------

A/N:

Wheeeee! Wow that was fun. So next chapter Naruto and Mouki storm the diplomat's home and do battle with his hired ninja bodyguards. Naruto unleashes his Mangekyo! Yes his is different from Itachi's. He will continue to get various bloodlines.

So, vote!

NarutoX?

Why am I asking you? Who knows!

Jigoku no Taiseu signing off.

Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well I hope you guys like my story. If not well then to freaking bad. I'm gonna keep writing anyways. I like this story, I like it a lot. People will die. Violently. YAY!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

----------------------

**Chapter 3**

**Fox vs. Cat**

------------------

Nii Yugito sat against the wall outside the employer's room. Her and her team had been hired to guard the Diplomat, who had several groups trying to have him eliminated. Just thinking about him made her nauseous. He had tried to coax her into bed with him. Slimy bastard. She rested her head against the cool wood and closed her eyes.

"Hyoton: Rasengan."

Yugito leapt aside as what appeared to be a frozen tornado tore through the outside wall of the mansion. When the frozen dust settled she saw the attackers, two Soukanin. The taller one, wearing a tan overcoat drew his zanbatou and charged at her companions. The shorter one turned to her. Her breath caught as she saw his eyes, 'Uchiha?' The blonde haired Shinobi drew his sword, she recognized it from reports as Samehada. But this wasn't Kisame. Kisame was a blue skinned shark like man. This guy, was, if anything, a bit foxy. H pointed the sword at her and brought his palm down along the back of the blade, immediately the sharkskin scales began to fall off, revealing a double-edged western style broadsword. As he took up a fighting pose his chakra flared and he was lifted off the ground by the intensity of it. Yugito could see a slight smile on his face. And then he vanished.

Suddenly he was behind her, attacking with unnatural ferocity. He was outputting a massive amount of chakra, it felt familiar to her, but she couldn't place it. She tapped into the Nibi's chakra to bolster her strength. As soon as she did this she recognized the boy's chakra. It was demonic, like the Nibi's.

"What's your name, and which one do you hold?"

Naruto cocked his head at the unexpected question, "My name is Naruto, I hold the Kyuubi no Yoko. What do you hold?"

"I hold the Nibi. My name is Nii Yugito by the way."

Naruto smiled and formed a normal Rasengan, "I don't recall asking for your name." He pressed his attack, Yugito was unable to retaliate because of the sheer ferocity, she saw the Sharingan blazing in his eyes, and knew that he would simply copy all of her Jutsu if she used any.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto shoved the blue orb at her stomach, she caught his wrist and flipped him over her. As he sailed over her he attacked with his sword, and she as unable to avoid a deep wound to her left shoulder.

She cursed as Naruto landed smoothly.

"Damn, I guess there's no other way."

"And just what are you planning, eh, Yuu-chan?"

Yugito managed a thin smile, "This." Blue flames erupted from and engulfed her body, taking on the form of the Nibi no Bakeneko, the two tailed monster cat.

Naruto shaded his eyes against the light from the flames, "Oh my, what intense chakra. Do you want to know what I think Yuu-chan, or is it Nibi-san now? No matter, do you want to know what I think?"

Yugito warily nodded.

Naruto's smile widened as the Kyuubi's demonic cloak formed. "I think…I think. I think that I want you. I think I'll have you, one way or another. Get ready."

Yugito spat a ball of ghostly flames at Naruto, only to have them absorbed by his sword. "Oh? Didn't I mention, Samehada absorbs chakra." Naruto pointed at Yugito and she growled in apprehension as his Sharingan eyes changed, the tomoe vanished and the slit pupil multiplied, forming an overlapped cross and X, forming a sort of eight pointed flower. "Behold the Yoko Mangekyo Sharingan. I know I know, only eight points, the bastard fox says that the ninth point is a completely different pattern. So what am I gonna do?" Naruto shaped his hand in mimicry of a gun, as he mimed shooting he shouted out, "SUPPRESS!" Instantly all of the Nibi's chakra rushed back into Yugito. "MAGEN: ONBIN NEMURI! (Demonic Illusion: Gentle Sleep)" Yugito immediately fell into the deepest and most relaxing sleep she ever had.

Mouki emerged from the building with the diplomat's head, and noticed Naruto picking up Yugito's sleeping form. "Whoa! What are you doin there?"

"Don't judge me! She purrs, I find it attractive."

"Whatever, just wait for her to wake up, and try to keep it in your pants alright?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next day

--------------------------------------

Yugito woke up and stretched herself out in a manner much like that of a cat.

"Yuu-neko, would you mind getting your ass out of my face?"

She spun to face Naruto's familiar voice and found that all of her ninja gear had been taken, to her further horror she found that she could draw on no chakra at all, not Nibi's, and not her own. She scrambled back and found that her wrist was tied to Naruto's with a length of thick rope. "What do you want with me?"

"Well, I was hoping you would let me make you breakfast."

"B…breakfast?"

"Yes breakfast. I realize that kidnapping is no way to treat a lady like yourself, I was hoping to make it up to you with some fresh fish."

"Oh, um, thank you." Yugito took the offered fish and began to slowly eat it, all the while Naruto watched her with a bemused expression on his foxy face. "What!?" Yugito snapped at him.

"Oh, sorry, just thinking about how cute you are."

"WHAT!"

----------------------------------

Several miles away

----------------------------

Mouki hefted a sturdy piece of black fabric and turned to the shop keeper, "Could this be made into a combat cloak?"

"I believe so, any specifications?'

"Yeah, I've got a few," Mouki was cut off by the sound of feminine rage. He looked in the direction of his and Naruto's camp and assumed that the Nibi container had woken up. "So, anyways, the hood should…"

--------------------------------------------

"Damn, I'm sorry I didn't know that was how Kumo ninja reacted to compliments."

"It's not, it's just…" Yugito blushed crimson and returned to eating her fish.

"Oh and I think your purr is _verrrry_ sexy." Naruto made sure to drag out the 'r' in very in a decidedly purr-like manner.

"I DON'T PURR!"

-----------------------------------------

Mouki looked towards camp again, 'Hmm, I wonder if the brat is dead yet.'

"Oh yes could you put some of that black silk inside for lining, that would be great."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Yugito reclined against a tree and decided to make the best of the situation, "So, Naruto, how old are you?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head and looked at the sky, "Well officially I'm thirteen. But biologically I'd put me at about seventeen to twenty."

"I don't get it."

Naruto pointed at his whisker marks, "The fox accelerated my aging when he 'enhanced' me. Along with giving me some Kitsune powers he made me older."

"Okay…"

"So being attracted to me doesn't make you a pedophile. Isn't that great Yuu-chan!"

Yugito's scream was less words and more fury.

------------------------------------------------------

"Pockets, lots of pockets. We are ninja after all!"

The store keeper nodded emphatically at Mouki's uncalled for enthusiasm.

Mouki completely ignored the fact that a large flock of birds had taken flight in fear of Yugito's rage.

------------------------------------------------

Mouki walked back into the campsite expecting to find Naruto and Yugito in a compromising position. He wasn't disappointed.

"Whoa! Nice."

Naruto and Yugito were united in their cry of , "WHAT THE FUCK!"

---------------------------------

Several minutes later

-----------------------------

Mouki handed Naruto his new cloak, and because he was a thoughtful sort of guy, as well as a planer, he had gotten one for Yugito.

"So, Nii-san, how exactly did you go from trying to kill him every few minutes to…you know…horizontal tango?"

Naruto put up his hands in defence, "I swear, she pounced on me, with or without chakra she's pretty damn strong."

"That's a lie you bastard!"

Mouki simply smiled knowingly, "Sooo…was it good?"

Yugito got all starry eyed and a thin line of drool came out of the corner of her mouth. Naruto blushed and nodded before looking away.

A short while later Naruto left to get more firewood and Mouki, who had untied Yugito looked at her with a calm expression.

"Yugito, it's not your fault. Naruto is part Kitsune, he affects women differently than ordinary men. Couple that to the fact that you are both Jinchuriki? Well, it was bound to happen eventually. Something was at least. Well it's not so bad, you were both _very_ into it."

"Shut up."

"What did I say?"

---------------------------------------------------

That night

-------------------------------------------

"So Naruto, what's the plan from here?" Mouki sat against a tree with a new straw hat covering most of his face. Yugito was wrapped snugly in her and Naruto's cloaks.

"Well, we're not a full team. We need more allies."

Yugito looked at her lover through the flames, "Well, how many people do we want on the team?"

Mouki held up one hand with all his fingers outstretched, "Five. We want a five man team."

"The fox suggest we get two more jinchuriki to join us."

Yugito looked shocked, "What! Four jinchriki! How would that possibly work?"

"You forget the first power of the Yoko Mangekyo Sharingan. Suppress."

"Right! If one of us was to get out of control you could seal us1 I mean you do hold the strongest Biju. But what if you get out of control?"

"Ha! The fox hates using my body, he says it leaves him feeling greasy. So, any suggestions?"

Mouki tilted his hat up and put hi finger on his chin "I heard of a jinchuriki in Takigakure, the rumour is that it's the vessel for the Nanabi no Kabutomushi. The name started with an 'F' or something."

"Kumo has another Jinchurriki, Kirabi, he holds the Hachibi no Kyogyu. He might be reluctant though, he is totally dedicated to the Raikage, his brother."

Undetected in a nearby tree Zetsu watched and recorded the entire conversation, He mused to himself, 'Well leader-sama will be pleased to know that the Kyuubi vessel is going to make gathering the others easier, all in one place! Just needs we need to fight a little harder is all.'

-----------------------------------------Omake---------------------------

Mouki returned to the camp expecting to find Naruto and Yugito in a…compromising position. He was not disappointed…in fact he was shocked.

"Wow, I had no idea she was that flexible. Or that he could do _that_ with his chakra."

Yugito looked at Mouki in shock, "Do what with his chakra?"

"See for yourself."

Yugito looked. "So, Naruto, you decide it would be a good idea to kidnap me. Seal my chakra. To _screw_ me! And you don't have the decency to use your own equipment!!!!"

"Mouki, you are a total douche."

As a full naked Naruto fled from a partially naked Yugito, Mouki mused aloud.

"Well, I hope that's the last time he uses the old "Chakra Penis Jutsu' the ladies are surprisingly not fond of that."

------------------------End Omake------------------------

A/N:

It is currently 1:32 am, the omake came to me in a flurry of insomnia induced madness. But I like it. I am still not quite perverted enough to write full blown lemons. So if I can find someone, or I can figure out how to write good ones…otherwise there will be no lemons. Maybe limes.

Yes, Naruto will be the leader of a Jinchurriki Super Team. From this point onwards I shall refer to them as Team Biju. While Mouki is not a jinchurriki he is extremely powerful, you'll see just how powerfull within the next few chapters.

The next chapter is occurring after the Time Skip. Team Biju is fully formed and then some.

For the record I was originally going to wait for team member votes but I wrote both chapter 2 and 3 one right after the other.

The paring so far is NarutoXYugito. Their relationship is mostly physical. So vote for who you want him to have a romantic relationship with. If you want to add another girl in there feel free to vote for who! Although it will likely be Fu. The 7 tail host. If I don't get enough votes that's what will happen. Now I go to my madness and probably to write a chapter for another story!

Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I am disappointed by the lack of reviews. Therefore I have gone ahead and made a decision. Naruto's relationships are as follows:

Naruto + Yugito: Their relationship is mostly physical, in some ways Naruto sees her as more of a possession. In fact one of the meanings of Yuu is possession. But he also thinks of her as a friend…with benefits.

Naruto + Fu: Also a mostly physical relationship. Another friend-with-benefits/ quasi-possession deal.

For Naruto's actual romantic relationship I still leave it up to you, the readers, to decide. So vote for Naruto's romance!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4**

**Team Biju Meets the Gaara Rescue Team**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On a mountain-like dune several miles from Sunagakure two figures in black cloaks watch as the Gondame Kazekage does battle with a member of Akatsuki. One is a large African man with cornrows. On the back of his cloak there is a circle. Inside that circle are Kanji. They read Mouretsu no Kishi. This means Knight of Rage. The man next to him, shorter, with reddish blonde hair and a massive sword stabbed into the sand wears a similar cloak. Inside of the circle on this man's cloak the Kanji read; Mouretsu no Kokuou. This means King of Rage.

The "King" spoke, "Don't worry Kirabi. They'll make it in time. Well, the girls will. Not so sure about Mouki."

Kirabi looked at the younger man, "Who do you think'll miss you more? Kouhi? Or Hime?" Kirabi pushed up his glasses as a deep laugh rumbled out of his chest.

The younger man threw back his head and the sun glinted off of his massive canines, "Well, regardless, once this chore is over…it's going to be very pleasurable for me. Don't you agree?"

"Indeed! Now, is this mission really necessary? The Konoha Ninja are on their way. They can take care of this right?"

The strawberry blond growled at the mention of Konohagakure. "Do you actually think I'll leave the life of a fellow vessel in the hands of those incompetent fools!"

"YOKO-KUUUUUNNNN!!!" A blur with green hair tackled the "King" and they tumbled down the sand dune. When they reached the bottom he began a greeting but was cut off by the green haired woman's…aggressive kiss. He tasted her blood as her tongue ran over his canine, it sent waves of ecstasy rolling through his body. When she finally broke the kiss he greeted her. "Hello Fu-chan. How is my Mouretsu no Hime today?"

"She's as nympho as ever Naruto."

Naruto the Mouretsu no Kokuou, the King of Rage smiled at the second newcomer, "Heeey, Yuu-chan! Did you miss me?"

Yugito reached down and grabbed the collar of the smaller Kunoichi and pulled her off of Naruto, "Not as much as this one. But yeah, I missed you."

Naruto hauled himself up and brushed the sand off of him. "Kirabi and I got you two new cloaks. We all match." Naruto pulled out a small sealing scroll and unsealed two black cloaks. He handed one to each of the women. The Kanji in the circle on Yugito's cloak read; Mouretsu no Kouhi, Queen of Rage. Fu's read Mouretsu no Hime, Princess of Rage.

The cloak that was meant for Mouki read Mouretsu no Manriki, Jack of Rage.

"Oh, Yoko-kun! I love it! Let's do it right here! We can use our new cloaks to keep the sand-" An irate Kirabi lifted the Fu up with one hand, raising her to eye level he looked over his lenses at the randy Kunoichi.

"Hime, now is not the time."

"Yes, Kishi-sama." Fu hung her head and began to fiddle with her hands. She used the most deadly weapon in the cute female's arsenal. Puppy dog eyes Jutsu. Kirabi looked helplessly into the depths of the glittering eyes of infinite despair and doom.

"Fine, you can ride on my shoulders."

"YAY!" scrambling up his body like the Kabutomushi sealed within her Fu settled herself on Kirabi's massive shoulders and bouncing up and down like a child promised ice cream she pointed and cried out, "Let's go save the Ichibi so that Yoko-kun and I can have some _fun_."

Kirabi tossed Naruto his zanbatou, "I'm still wondering what possessed you to melt down Samehada. Is this new sword that much better?"

"First off, this is still, in a sense, Samehada. I used what was once Samehada to make this after all. This is Mokush no Kyouki (Insanity of Apocalypse). Forged using one hundred percent pure Kyuubi chakra along with every thing that was Samehada. It's much better now."

Yugito looked at the new sword with interest. The edges were so thin and sharp that it would pass nearly unnoticed through the skin of most opponents. Most people wouldn't notice anything short of a killing blow hit them.

Naruto turned and saw the giant mass of sand that had been hovering over Sunagakure for the past few minutes move away from the village before collapsing.

"Shit, he's down, let's go!"

Applying chakra to their feet and expelling it at massive levels that are generally unattainable by non Jinchurriki Shinobi, the King, the Queen, the Princess, and the Knight of Rage rocketed towards Gaara.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura-san."

Sakura looked at Kiba, "What now."

"If we want to have any chance of catching the Kazekage and his kidnappers we need to leave soon."

Sakura stood and picked up her katana and jacket. "Get Hinata and Kakashi then! Why the fuck do you feel the need to pester me about it!"

"Akamaru picked up their scent off of a scrap that the Kazekage's brother, Kankuro, managed to take from one of them."

Sakura began to draw her katana as she narrowed her eyes at Kiba, "You have three seconds to get out of my sight before I cut your stomach open and step on your intestines, consequences be damned." She began to count and Kiba fled, presumably to find the other members of the new Team Seven.

She sighed as she looked up at the cloudless blue sky. Three years ago. Three years ago next week in fact. She had been one of the main causes for Uzumaki Naruto to abandon Konohagakure. She regretted that day. Because of that day her life spiralled out of control. Tsunade had refused to teach her. Kakashi and most of the Jonin did the same. The few that didn't were so specialized that she had had to conform to their specialization. As such she was now primarily a water type Jutsu user, with a large array of Genjutsu and intense Kenjutsu skills. This is not to say that she was weak. In fact she was one of the most powerful Chunin, but that didn't change how she felt. She adjusted her glasses and put on her jacket, sighing again as she realized she had picked up the wardrobe of one of her sensei's, Anko. Anko despised her for what she did to Naruto, but she wouldn't turn down a chance to make her life hell. Hell through training makes strong ninja. That was a fact.

Sakura waited at the gate for her team and when they arrived Hinata gave her a glare that would melt ice. Sakura shrugged off the killer intent and the new team seven set out in chase of Gaara.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Team Biju

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About a mile from the entrance Naruto's group met with an obstacle. A strange man wearing an orange spiral mask. He waved jovially as he was hit by Naruto's Oodama Rasengan. It passed right through the man. Kirabi's attack did a similar amount of nothing. The same went for Yugito and Fu.

"Hey, hey, I just wanna talk to your leader. I'm gonna assume that it's the guy with the big sword. Am I right?"

Naruto nodded, you would be right. What do you want?"

"No offence but I would like to talk to you away from your followers."

Naruto looked to his friends, "Stay here. I'll be back in a minute."

A few minute's later Naruto approached them. He shifted uncomfortably for a few seconds before addressing them, "Tobi san has made me an interesting offer, but I must discuss it with him more thoroughly. Please, go on, follow Gaara, but do not interfere. Simply observe." Having long since learned not to defy the Kyuubi vessel when he was serious Kirabi, Yugito, and Fu went on their way.

Naruto turned back to Tobi. "So, let's get this business meeting underway, Uchiha Madara."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Team 7

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Having met up with Team Gai, the Konoha ninja raced to unlock the incredibly complex system of seals that blocked the entrance to the Akatsuki lair.

Kakashi and Kiba had gone to disable the Eastern seal.

Gai and Lee went to disable the Western seal.

Hinata and much to the former's dislike Sakura went to disable the Northern seal.

Tenten and Neji went to disable the Southern seal.

Aside from a great many clever traps and a few high level barriers there were really no obstacles.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and Madara

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Interesting, so you're sure you can extract the Biju without killing the host?"

Madara nodded, "With a bit more research and some tests on lesser demons I believe that we can defiantly eliminate the death of the host."

Naruto stood up, "Huh, then I guess, for now, we're partners." Holding up his hand sheepishly Naruto displayed the Akatsuki rungs he had taken from Itachi and Kisame, "Do you want these back?"

"No, no, by all means, you are honorary members of Akatsuki now. Wear them with pride."

Before leaving to (gladly) do battle with the Konoha Ninja Naruto looked at Madara, once more in the guise of Tobi, "Gaara, lives, if you need to let him go because the non lethal process is not ready, do so. Or I will unleash the power of the Kyuubi no Yoko and wipe you off the face of the earth."

"Understood."

Naruto turned and tossed three paper cranes into the air, they immediately ignited with chakra flames and rushed off towards West, North, and South. "Once the cranes reach them my people will attack. To kill if necessary."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Southern Seal- Tenten and Neji vs. Fu =Fight For a Stress-Free Shag!=

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Neji! Look that's it, there's the seal!"

The Hyuuga indeed saw the seal, but he saw something more, a chakra source so intense that it was visible as light far beyond the range of his Byakugan.

When the source arrive the chakra dimmed, and he saw her. A slim woman with green hair, her back to them in apparent obliviousness. The back of her black cloak marked her as the Princess of Rage. Whatever that meant.

"Well, this is the seal that Yoko-kun was talking about. Hahi! He put a little heart after my name on the note! I'll bet that Yugito-baasan didn't get a heart. When this is over I'm gonna shag him into next week. He sure has the stamina!"

Tenten stared at this odd newcomer, "Umm, excuse me who are you?"

The green haired woman spun around, "Hahi! Oh! You must be Konoha ninja! Yoko-kun doesn't like Konoha ninja." All of this she said with the energy and seriousness of a young child, suddenly her demeanour changed, "If Naruto-sama doesn't like Konoha ninja, then I will do my best to get rid of them for him. So that they don't bother him and cause him stress. When he's stressed it shows in our lovemaking. He's not as good." The strange woman vanished and reappeared in front of Neji. Her eyes cold and hard she made one last statement before beginning the assault. "I like it when he's good."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Western Seal- Gai and Lee vs. Kirabi =Float Like a Butterfly Sting Like a Bee!=

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"YOSH! Lee! We are nearing our destination! The seal is in sight!"

"YOSH! Gai-sensei! I can see our destination! The seal is near!"

As Gai and Lee embraced the image of a beach at sunset appeared behind them.

"Maaan! You cats is wack!"

Instantly the two Taijutsu specialists were prepared to attack. They saw their opponent hanging his cloak on a nearby tree. The kanji an the cloak marked him as the Knight of Rage. He grinned and nodded with his hand on his chin. "I see, I see. I have two Taijutsu masters before me." With that Kirabi removed his swords and hung them on the branch next to his cloak.

Gai smiled and did his Nice Guy Pose, "Might I ask the name of such an obviously worthy opponent.

"My name is Kirabi!"

"Well then, lets-"

"Wait before we start I have one thing to say."

"And what might that be?"

Kirabi smiled widely, "I float like a butterfly and sting like a bee. Because I'm the container of the HA-CHI-BI!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eastern Seal- Sakura and Hinata vs. Yugito =I Hate You!=

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugito reached the seal before Sakura and Hinata and was therefore able to ambush them. She chose not to however.

As soon as Sakura walked into the clearing Yugito pointed at her, "Are you Haruno Sakura?"

In a flash Sakura had her katana drawn and ready for battle. "Yeah, what of it?"

"I hate you!" A couple of tears fell from Yugito's eyes but she quickly pushed them back.

"Why?"

"Because of what you did to him!" The Nibi's chakra was starting to leak out and as a result Yugito was outlined in blue ghostly flames.

"Him? What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Naruto! Uzumaki Naruto!"

Sakura was taken aback and Hinata gasped audibly, "How do you know Naruto?"

"He…is, precious to me. But because of you he keeps his emotions at arms length! He lets it get physical but if it gets to his deeper emotions he cuts me off! I tried, but you…you…YOU BROKE HIS HEART!" With a roar Yugito went into full Nibi mode, letting her anger and frustration fuel the demonic chakra flames.

"Hinata! We need to…Hinata? What the fuck are you doing!?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Northern Seal- Kakashi and Kiba (and Akamaru) vs. Naruto =I Will if I Must=

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kiba get down!"

"Hmph, you dodged it? Well, three years hasn't dulled you any Kakashi-sensei."

"Sensei?" Kakashi spun to where the giant sword had come from and saw a man in a black cloak standing, almost nonchalantly in a tree, a Nodachi in his left hand. He vanished in a blur only to appear next to them, gripping his zanbato with his right hand. Another blur and the man was longing back in his tree.

"Who are you? Why did you call me sensei?"

"Oh come on! Don't tell me you don't recognize me!"

It was Akamaru that noticed it first, he barked at Naruto who only smiled in response. Kiba understanding Akamaru's bark stared in awe, "Na…ru…to?"

Kakashi looked at Kiba and rapidly back at Naruto, "Really?"

Putting Mokush no Kyouki up on his right shoulder and holding his Nodachi in his left hand Naruto leapt down from the tree, "Really truly."

"What happened to you?"

"Three years, new friends, and a crap-load of demonic chakra."

"Naru-"

"Look, both of you, I mean, the three of you. I hold no grudge against you, any of you. But if I must. I will not hesitate to kill you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Another fun chapter to write.

If any of you are wondering "Hahi!" means eek! And yes, Fu is completely insane. But I hear that it's better with crazy people. O_O Moving on. Yes well, Yugito loves Naruto, as does Fu, but beyond the physical relationship he will not let them in. That's what you're voting for! Who does Naruto finally let into his heart! It could be Yugito! It could be Fu! It could be someone else entirely! You vote! You have the power!

That is all.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Introducing…Hebi no Arashi! Who is he? What is his Purpose? Just what did Hinata do? Read and find out!**

**We have two votes for Yugito and Fu (as a package)**

**Two votes for Hinata**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5**

**The Storm of the Snake**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Southern Seal -Neji and Tenten vs. Fu =Have a kiss!=

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto-sama might be interested in you Hyuuga! Well, your eyes at least."

Neji stood panting, holding a large wound on his right side. "By Naruto, do you perhaps mean Uzumaki Naruto, Double S class Missing Nin?"

Fu reverted to "Happy Mode" and hopped up and down clapping, "HAHI! Yoko-kun has such a high ranking! Well he is quite skilled." Her eyes narrowed, "What harm did you do to Naruto-sama?"

"He changed my-" Neji doubled over and coughed up blood as Fu planted her fist in his stomach. Grabbing him by the hair she hoisted him up.

"As recompense for what I'm about to do, I guess I'll give you a little kiss." Fu's little kiss carried a massive jolt of paralyzing chakra. "I'll let you keep one."

Tenten, from her prone position on the ground cried out at Fu, "What are you going to do!?"

Fu smiled sweetly as she reverted to "Happy Mode". "I'm gonna rip out one of his cute little eyes and feed it to Yoko-Kun!"

Tenten looked on in horror as the green haired jinchrriki plucked Neji's left eye out of its socket.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Western Seal- Gai and Lee vs. Kirabi = Flames of Youth! Impeccable Style!=

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee sat slumped against the tree that Kirabi had hung his equipment, having been quickly defeated by the Hachibi vessel. Gai was only faring a small bit better.

"I must say Kirabi-san-"

"Sama."

"My apologies, Kirabi-_sama_, your style is incredibly stylish."

"Why thank you Gai-san. While you are quite strange I must commend you on lasting so long. But I think that Naruto will be disappointed that I let this drag on so long."

Gai raised one magnificently massive eyebrow and gave an award winning smile, "Then you're going to stop holding back?"

Kirabi nodded and dashed forward. Gai braced himself and shouted as multicoloured chakra began to pour from him, "Fifth Gate! KAI!"

Kirabi smiled at the sudden outflow of strength, "Well, as Fu would say, BOOM!"

Releasing a massive burst of chakra from his fist at the exact moment that Gai did the same, Kirabi slammed his fist into Gai's face. The two fighters flew backwards and landed hard in the dirt. Kirabi laughed and hopped to his feet, walking over to Gai he smiled at the strange man, "You did good, you actually managed to give me a bruise my face." Gai managed a weak smile before passing out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eastern Seal - Sakura and Hinata vs. Yugito = Serpentine Possession=

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugito sat in a tree watching in a bemused manner as Hinata attacked her comrade.

"Hinata! Stop this right now! Why the fuck are you attacking me!? We should be attacking her!"

Yugito laughed and looked a little bit more closely at the Hyuuga girl. Her eyes were flat, emotionless, wisps of sickly violet chakra oozed from her hands and forehead.

'Huh, she's being controlled.'

"Oh you figured it out?"

"Gah!" Yugito leapt up in surprise at the small voice beside her. "Who the heck are you?"

The owner of the voice, a young boy with blood red hair and emerald green eyes, smiled and rocked back and forth on the tree branch. "I am Hebi no Arashi! The girl with pink hair hurt Naruto-nii-sama right?"

"Nii-sama? Are you-"

"Yup, I'm Naruto-nii-sama's little brother!"

"Little brother? Never mind, knock them out and come with me."

"Yes, Yugito-Oneesan!" With fingers splayed and hands raised Arashi sent out strands of the sickly violet chakra towards both of the Konoha ninja, as soon as it reached them they both collapsed onto the ground. "I call that technique Shihai (Control). It's rather useful don't you think?"

"Come on kid, Naruto needs to meet you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Northern Seal - Kakashi and Kiba (and Akamaru) vs. Naruto =Meet My Friends=

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You'll kill us?" Kiba (literally) barked out, laughing at the apparent ridiculousness of it. "A big sword and a cool cloak don't make you all badass Naruto!"

"You're right Kiba, they don't. So I'll fight both of you without them." Unlike his comrades who neatly hung up their cloaks on nearby trees, Naruto simply let his cloak fall to the ground and stabbed Mokush no Kyouki and his slim Nodachi into the ground.

Kakashi looked at his former student with apprehension, "I guess you've improved right?"

"I have."

"So what have you been up to all this time?"

Naruto smiled kindly at his former teacher, "Making friends, becoming strong, growing." Naruto cocked his head as if listening, "Speaking of my friends. They just got here." Three figures dropped to the ground in front of Naruto. Kakashi recognized them form the bingo book. Nii Yugito of Kumogakure, Kirabi of Kumogakure, and Fu of Takigakure. All of them were S-class missing nin. "You like them? It took me a while to find them all."

The three new jinchrriki glared at Kakashi and Kiba as Naruto continued to smile, "If you wish to live, running is advised." Kakashi nodded and fled with Kiba.

Naruto turned to his comrades and Yugito looked at him with the glimmer of tears in her eyes, Fu was similarly teary. "You consider us… your friends?"

Naruto was taken aback by the question, "I…I…of course I do. I would die for you, all of you."

Yugito stepped closer and closer until her lips were next to Naruto's ear, and in a voice that was full of love and frustration she whispered, "Then let us in."

Naruto's eyes grew cold, "No." He turned to walk away only to be tackled by a short blur with blood red hair. He looked down into Arashi's glittering emerald eyes.

"Naruto-nii-sama!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Biju Extraction Chamber.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The image that represented Pein turned to the members of Akatsuki. "We will release the Ichibi vessel."

Deidara cried out in outrage, "What! After all of that? Bullshit!"

Pein glared at the "artist", "Are you questioning me?"

"N…no! It's just…never mind."

"Erase the memory of his battle and release him five miles south of Sunagakure."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Team Biju's Camp =Meeting Arashi=

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My brother. Really? You expect me to believe this?"

Arashi nodded energetically, "Yeah! I am! My father is your father and my mother is your mother!"

"I still don't buy it."

Yugito shook her head, Kirabi took a long pull from his ever present bottle of whiskey, and Fu snuggled against Naruto as if he was a giant teddy bear.

"Orochimaru said that you wouldn't believe me."

Naruto leapt up and pressed the tip of his Nodachi against Arashi's forehead, "What did you say?"

Yugito leapt up and grabbed the young child away from Naruto's sword, "Let him explain himself, okay!"

"Fine." Naruto sat back down on his log.

Arashi reached into his bag and pulled out a large notepad, he began flipping through it furiously before reaching the page he wanted. He turned it for the viewing of the four Jinchurriki. It showed a chibi doodle of what appeared to be the Yondaime Hokage and a woman with reddish orange hair and green eyes, her Hiate had a spiral on it. There was a "plus" sign between the two heads. Below the drawing was an arrow that lead to a chibi drawing of Naruto himself.

"Okay, I know that those are my parents. So?"

Arashi nodded and flipped to the next page. While still in chibi format the drawing was more complicated. The heads of the Yondaime was still there, as was Naruto's mother. But the arrow lead to a drawing of Orochimaru with a beaker, next to him was a drawing of a woman with white hair. The arrow below that lead to a drawing of Arashi. They stared at it for a while before Fu spoke up. "OH! I get it, Orochimaru took the DNA of Naruto's father and his mother, and combined them! The woman with white hair must have carried you to term and given birth to you right?"

They stared at her in shock, "What? I know stuff!!"

Arashi nodded, "Yeah, that's right. Our biological parents are the same, but I was raised by Orochimaru and my surrogate mother Naiya. If you don't believe me you can as Orochimaru yourself." The young boy flipped through a few hand signs, and after retching a few times vomited up a large grey snake. The snake bit its own tail and formed a circle. Naruto and his comrades stared in awe as the snake projected a flickering image of the snake-man himself.

"Ku ku ku, Naruto-kuuun, how are you?"

"Up until I heard your voice I was fucking fantastic."

"Ah, you wound me Naruto-kun. I see you've met your brother. What do you think of one of my greatest creations?"

"I think you're a monster."

"Again you wound me. I was hoping to keep him with me for a while longer but he is…stubborn…like his brother."

Naruto thought for a moment, looking intently at his so-called-brother. Noticing a bit of something black on his shoulder. Just like Sasuke.

"You bastard! You can control him can't you?"

The image's smile curved up with sickening slowness. "Only if I must."

Naruto balled up his hands and glared at the ground, "So you bring this child into the world with your sick version of science. You corrupt this poor innocent child with your…perversion… of teaching. Then you mark him as yours, and strip away his free will!"

"Oh no, he has free will, as long as there is no need for me to take it away."

"You bastard. I'm done talking to you." Naruto cut the snake in two and the image of Orochimaru vanished instantly.

Naruto turned to Arashi. "So…what do you do for fun…little brother."

"YAY!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunagakure -Kazekage's office

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara sat at his desk with a large bag of ice held against his head. He glared at his siblings and the Ninja from Konohagakure.

"Report. _Now!"_

Temari stiffened and stammered a bunch of nonsense, Gaara winced and held up a hand to silence her, "Someone with a quieter voice please." Hinata stepped forward.

"Umm…Well…we followed your…kidnappers to…a valley to the east…where we met up with team…Gai. We separated in order…to…disable the seal that blocked the…way. Upon…reaching the seals…we were…attacked…by unknown assailants. Their cloaks identified them as the…King, Queen…Princess, and Knight…of Rage. Their affiliation with Akatsuki is…unknown."

Kakashi stepped forward, "These, 'Rage' people are lead by Uzumaki Naruto, formerly of Konohagakure. His accomplices are Nii Yugito and Kirabi, formerly of Kumogakure, and Fu, formerly of Takigakure. They are all extremely dangerous, the only reason that we escaped with… minor… injuries is because they had no desire to actually kill us."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hinata! Why the fuck did you attack me!?"

"I told you Haruno-san. I was not in control of myself. My recollection of the whole thing is rather blurry."

"You want to go to him, don't you?"

Hinata stiffened, "What are you implying…Haruno-san?"

"Naruto, you want to go to him! Why the fuck didn't I notice it before!? You were in love with him before he left, and you still are! As soon as that cat bitch mentioned his name you attacked me!"

"Be careful what you say…it could end badly for you."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Good night Haruno-san."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Hinata was nowhere to be found. On her bed was her Hiate and a small piece of paper. A single word was written on it.

Gomen.

Sorry.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Team Biju's Camp

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kirabi handed Yugito a canteen and she drank deeply before passing it to Fu.

"So, what do you two think of the new kid."

Yugito and Fu thought for a moment, "Well, Naruto seems…happier. At least a little bit. I mean you have to admit, their practically the same person. Naruto has just seen more of life. The bad side, I mean."

"I think he's adorable! But…he's cutting into my time, _alone_, with Yoko-kun."

Naruto walked back into camp without Arashi which raised a lot of questioning eyebrows. "What? He said he wanted to watch the perimeter. Oh and Fu, thanks for the Byakugan. It's interesting, especially combining it with my Sharingan. Although I cant seem to get it to work with the Yoko Mangekyo. Hurts like a bitch. Hmm, maybe I need a booster, it's possible that the Caged Bird Seal interferes with the Byakugan on a cellular level." Naruto shrugged and settled down for a nap, instantly Fu was on him, trying to coax him and prod him into some "alone time." Sheepishly Naruto got up and walked over to Yugito. He lay down with his head in her lap and looked at Fu apologetically, "Sorry, I'm really tired, maybe later?"

"Hmph", Fu crossed her arms over her chest and stormed off, presumably to "relieve the need" herself.

Kirabi laughed and shook his head. Fu flipped him off over her shoulder.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata went toward the sound of booming laughter. It seemed like the only possible place where Naruto would be. At the centre of something…something happy.

After a few more minutes of walking Hinata heard something, almost like…moaning?

As she neared the source of the noise she grew more and more confused. Finally she felt the presence of someone, the source of the noise.

She stepped into the clearing to find Fu in a…compromising position. Hinata blushed crimson, her blush deepening as she realized that she had used a kunai for the exact same purpose. The green haired Jinchurriki looked at Hinata with a bemused expression, instead of exploding in fury as Hinata expected her to she beckoned to Hinata. Unbeknownst to the female Hyuuga, Fu was, at that that moment releasing a large amount of pheromones. Pheromones that made her extremely susceptible to…suggestion.

As Hinata grew closer Fu's grin grew wider. When Hinata was finally close enough Fu rose and, pleased that she wouldn't need to "relieve the need" alone, kissed the Hyuuga woman.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"YOKO-KUUUUN! LOOK WHAT I FOUND!"

Naruto sat bolt upright from a combination of shock from the rude awakening and an oddly familiar scent.

Naruto looked at a thoroughly pleased Fu. He absently thought that she only looked so pleased after "relieving the need" with a partner. Then his eyes settled on her partner. Long black hair, pale-almost-lavender eyes. Full figure. Weak legs (as a result of Fu's "relief"). "Hinata?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: For any of you wondering, yes, Hinata did walk in on Fu. Fu in turn did indeed…shag her. Yes. She did.

Now VOTE!! The current vote statistic is at the beginning A/N. SO VOTE SOME MORE!!! C'mon! Gimme some variety! I mean I've gotten four votes. ONLY FOUR VOTES!!!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I must give props to Challenger for his fantastic FOUR PAGE REVIEW! It was so long that reading it in the e-mail was annoying so I copied and pasted it into a word processor and it was FOUR PAGES LONG!

So now the votes are;

6- Hinata

6 -Fu and Yugito

1- 5th Mizukage (She as of yet has no name)

1-Konan

1-Kyuubi

1- Ino

1-Karin

1-Tsunade

1-Shizune

1- Yuago

1-Anko

1-Kurenai

1-Tenten

1-Temari

1- Samui (Kirabi's student)

1-Kairu (Kirabi's student)

1- Isaribi (Fish girl)

1-Hana (Kiba's Sister)

1- Matsuri (Gaara's Student)

1-Hokuto (Star Village Filler)

1- Tamaki (Elder Cat Lady's Granddaughter)

1- Fem!Yagura (Three-tail Jinchuriki)

Now, I'm leaning towards Harem with only a few "Heart-to-heart" relationships. I'm thinking Fu, Yugito, and Hinata are the "heart-to-hearts" and the rest is to be decided. But I am resolved that Naruto shall shag the Fifth Mizukage! And Anko, it's just not a harem if Naruto doesn't shag Anko.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

The Walking Byakugan Booster

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well I must say that this isn't an unpleasant surprise." Naruto sat casually against a tree. "Hey Kirabi, I'm thinking Mouretsu no Hikari for Hinata-chan, what do you think?"

"Well that flows better than what I was thinking. What the hell, why not?"

Hinata sat in stunned silence. First she had actually lost her virginity to the green haired woman that Naruto called Fu-chan. Then she had been dragged to the camp where she found Naruto's head in the Yugito woman's lap. To top it all off Naruto had immediately accepted her into his team, into his new family.

"Hey! Earth to Hinata-chan! Come in!"

Hinata snapped out of her musings and blushed at Naruto's closeness, "Y…ye..yes?"

"First, stop stuttering, you are adorable. The stuttering on the other hand, is not. Second, come here and hold out your arm." Gulping Hinata did as Naruto asked. To her shock he quickly grabbed her wrist and sunk his razor sharp teeth into her skin. Instantly waves of pleasure spread up her arm from the point of his bite, and she felt the same feeling that she did when Fu made love to her. Sensing this Fu came up behind the softly moaning Hinata and put her hand in a very private (well, not to Fu, she's already done all sorts of things to it) place. With a gentle application of chakra Fu began to rub. Hinata's eyes began to water as she tried to hold in her voice (unsuccessfully I might add, as her moans simply increase in volume from this point out), the waves of pleasure coming harder, faster, stronger, as Naruto bit deeper into her arm and as Fu rubbed faster. Naruto unlatched his mouth from her arm and moved up, taking her in an embrace Naruto bit deeply into her neck as Fu, still relentlessly rubbing, began to kiss the opposite side of her neck. Looking into Naruto's violet eyes with her pink ones Fu grinned, "I think she's about ready. Don't you?"

Naruto stopped biting her and as he lapped up the remaining blood he agreed, "Indeed, did she come this fast when it was just the two of you?"

"Oh no, but Yoko-kun's bites are maaaagicaaaall!"

"Hmph, I think this'll do it." Naruto kissed Hinata tenderly on the lips, and as his kiss grew more aggressive he mad sure to cut her lip and lap up her blood. At an unseen cue both Naruto and Fu separated from Hinata and she collapsed to her knees as the climax coursed through her body. As her head cleared she noticed for the first time that Kirabi and Yugito were nowhere to be seen.

"Well that was interesting. My old friend could have written about ten books using that scene alone."

Naruto looked towards the voice, "Mouki! You old bastard, how are you?"

"Been better, I heard from Kirabi that you got me a new cloak. Gimme."

Naruto tossed the unofficial Turtle Sage his cloak, the swordsman glared at the kanji on the back, "I'm only the jack!?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade's office

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hinata simply vanished? Bullshit."

"The girl can really hide if she wants to."

"I didn't ask for your opinion Sakura."

"Tsunade-sama we must assume that Naruto is working with Akatsuki, the timing for his 'attack' is to perfect for it to be anything else. Couple that with the fact that every single member of his 'Mouretsu' is a Jinchuriki. This must be Akatsuki's plan, to convert every Jinchuriki into aiding them."

"No. it's worse than that." The gathered Shinobi looked towards the open window and saw Jiraya sitting there with the rare serious expression on his face.

"The Jinchuriki that they've captured are dead. The Yonbi, Gobi, and Rokubi. All captured by Akatsuki. All dead."

"WHAT!"

"I think that Naruto knows this, and he is working with them to keep his comrades safe. And knowing Naruto, he probably is helping them because they've promised to take the Biju without killing their hosts. The Rokubi vessel was found yesterday. _After_ Naruto helped, so I'm guessing that whatever promise they made to him, they broke it right away."

Tsunade looked out the open window, "I wonder if Naruto knows he's being used?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Team Biju -On the move-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, Naruto, why the hell are we going to the Land of Snow?"

Naruto grinned, "I went on a mission there once, saved a Princess. Killed some ninja that were wearing Chakra armor. The plan is to go there, get chakra armor."

Yugito sighed, "I'm sensing a very large _and_ here."

"The second part of the plan is to get sponsorship."

Arashi looked at his older brother, "How?"

The older Shinobi looked at Arashi (note: Arashi is like eight, he know about killing and stuff, I mean he was raised by Orochimaru. But the snake-man left out the birds and the bees talk.) Fu grinned, "I'll tell him! Arashi, when a man and a woman-" Kirabi lifted up the Nanabi vessel and glared at her. "I'll stop if you let me ride on your shoulders!"

"Fine."

"YAY!"

Crisis averted.

Hinata looked at Naruto sadly, she had a herd enough time sharing him with Yugito, who was relatively low maintenance, and Fu, who was a raving sex addict.

Oddly enough, the only woman that Fu would make love to was Hinata. The poor Hyuuga couldn't figure out why.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Months later in the Land of Snow

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, Koyuki, that was fantastic. So flexible."'

Koyuki licked Naruto's whisker marks and giggled as he shuddered. "Perhaps we should call your other women back. That group thing was fantastic, the blonde girl that purrs can really use her tongue."

"When Yuu-chan did that, _you_ were purring too!"

"Ha! As I recall you were practically purring when that Fu girl used her tongue on _you_!"

"Ah, yes, strong mouth that one. Never seen Hinata so eager to kiss Fu as she was after that."

"Maybe it was the…extra incentive that Fu was currently swishing around."

Naruto pondered that, "Could be. Let's go again, I'll call all of them back."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Kirabi and random maidservant

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ohmygod! It's so BIG!"

Kirabi grinned and took a long pull from his whiskey, "Oh yeah."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mouki with other random maidservant

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"For someone named after a turtle you finish up pretty fast!"

"But I have hours of stamina. Here I come again." Mouki smiled crookedly.

"OHMYGOD!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Naruto and the Girls

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From amid a pile of naked bodies Fu popped up, strangely in Serious Mode.

"Naruto-sama."

"Hmm? Yes Fu-chan?"

She picked him up by his hair which needless to say, hurt, and got within a millimetre of his face. "Fuck me. NOW."

Naruto grinned, "Yes ma'am."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several more months later

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you have to go?"

"Yes Koyuki-chan, I need to go, thank you for the chakra armor by the way."

Kissing Naruto on the cheek before standing on her tiptoes to whisper something in his ear Koyuki bid Naruto and Mouretsu farewell.

As they boarded the boat Naruto was ashen faced and silent. He remained this way for the majority of the trip. He refused to "relieve the need" of any of the women.

When asked what Koyuki had said to him he walked away.

Once, near the end of the trip Kirabi asked Naruto again. As before he simply walked away. But Arashi had heard the question. He had also heard what Koyuki said. So he answered Kirabi's question.

"Kirabi-Niisan?"

"Yes Arashi?"

"You want to know what Koyuki-hime said to Naruto-nii-sama right?"

"We all do, very much so."

" I heard what she told him."

Kirabi picked the boy up by the armpits and quickly gathered the other members of Mouretsu. "Arashi, tell them what you told me."

"Koyuki-hime told Naruto-nii-sama-"

Fu leapt up, "What! What did she say?"

"She said-"

Yugito grabbed Fu by the collar and forced her to sit down, "Shut up and let him talk! Go an Arashi-kun"

"She-"

"ACHOO!" Hinata blushed and rubbed at her nose, "Gomen."

"Sh-"

"Bless you Hinata."

"S-"

"Thank you Mouki."

The poor kid was cut off before a single sound left his mouth.

"You're welcome Hinata."

Crying out in rage Arashi flung out his hands, "Itsutsu Hebi Kagai! (Five Snake Assault)' Spectral snakes blossomed from Arashi's sleeves and lifted the interrupting ninja off the ground.

"Now, Koyuki-hime, told Naruto-nii-sama, that she is-"

Naruto opened the door and interrupted, "What the hell-" He trailed off as Arashi's murderous gaze fell upon him.

"GAH! KOYUKI-HIME IS PREGNANT!"

Naruto face palmed himself, "Crap."

"WHAT!!??!!?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yes Naruto is going to be a daddy. The kid likely won't exist until the story is done. Hmm, does the most powerful Jinchuriki need to pay child support…to a Queen?

I dunno but KEEP ON VOTING! Also, like I said on my profile, if you have an OC that you want written into one of my stories, PM me with all (and I mean _**all**_) of the info for the character. If you do choose to do this please be serious. I know when a gag is being pulled, I've pulled to many of them myself.

That said. I am glad that this story is going as well as it is. In the next few chapters I shall be introducing an OC that I don't think any of you expected.

Next chapter: Showdown in the Land of Mist: The White Haired Swordsman


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I am PLEASED! The reviews are nice, the votes are fantastic, and the universe is full of cheese. O_O. My bad.

So I have divided the votes into two categories. First category is Heart-to-heart, which is the women that Naruto has a deep emotional connection with. The second category is Shag-tastic.

So the votes are as stands.

Heart to Heart

9- Hinata

9- Yugito and Fu

3- 5th Mizukage

Shag-tastic

3 -Anko

2 -5th Mizukage 3- Kurenai

3 -Ino

3 -Temari

2- Hana

2- Ayame

1-Karui

2-Samui

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7

Showdown In the Land of Mist

Or

The White Haired Swordsman

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the Mouretsu team left the boat Fu stared at Naruto, Yugito stared at Naruto, Kirabi had Arashi riding on his shoulders, they were both staring at Naruto. Hinata, although not staring at Naruto was filled with despair at not being the first to bear Naruto's child.

Fu got as close to Naruto as she could and sniffed him, "Hmm, being a father doesn't change your scent. I thought that it would."

"Would you just drop it!"

Fu looked up, "Hey! Doesn't this make Naruto the King of the Land of Snow?"

Kirabi nodded sagely as Arashi smiled, "It also makes me an uncle!"

"Drop it!"

Kirabi handed Arashi to Yugito, "I have business I need to attend to in Kumo. Hey, Yugito, wanna come with?"

Yugito considered it for a moment before shaking her head, "I'd rather stay with Naruto, someone has to take care of Arashi after all." Kirabi nodded and sped off. "So Naruto, exactly where are we?"

"The Land of Mist. I hear that the new Mizukage is gorgeous. I hope to find out first hand."

"You do realize that we're S class missing nin? That they will attack us on sight?"

"Yeah."

Fu smiled and nuzzled Naruto's arm. She whispered into his ear and he laughed.

"Yes, that's exactly why I want to meet her."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Mouki

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure you want to do this my friend?"

"Yes."

"You must know how much he hates Konohagakure."

"Yes, I hope to correct that."

"Yeah, well, good luck with that."

"Hmph, I am truly disappointed with this world's Naruto. Despite his capacity for good, he chooses to indulge himself in earthly pleasures."

"Yeah, that's the Naruto I know. How are you going to break that habit?"

"I'm not. As long as he does what is required of him I don't particularly care what else he does."

"What exactly is he required to do?"

"He has a powerful destiny about him. If he chooses to deny it this world will die. Far ahead of schedule."

"Wow, he's really that important?"

"Yes, far more than I am allowed to tell you in fact. Kuro will be here shortly in order to give you orders from the superiors. He'll need food."

"Hmm?"

"Cross-dimensional Jumps are extremely taxing. No more of that, I see them. Wish my task luck."

"He's stronger than you think."

"I'm stronger than you know."

"Good luck then."

"Yes."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stop." Naruto looked around, sniffing the air. "Fu, your nose is sharper than mine. What do you smell?"

Fu inhaled deeply, "Age, and power. It's so intense, it hurts my nose."

"**Meian Bakuha. (Doom Blast)"** A giant beam of concentrated white chakra tore through the trees, ripping them apart and turning them to dust. Naruto and his comrades quickly leapt out of the path of the devastating attack. Naruto dropped into the still smouldering furrow that had been carved into the ground and saw their attacker. He wore a tight black shirt the collar extending up to form a Kakashi-like mask, bandages were loosely wrapped around his torso and arms, the bandages similarly wrapped around his legs, showing his black pants in places. A triangular scrap of an Akatsuki cloak hung draped from his shoulders, although it stopped at just above his waist a second triangular scrap of Akatsuki cloak hung at his waist, forming a sort of sash. His hair was pure white and his eyes as black as pitch. A thin tendril of smoke trailed off of the middle and index fingers of his left hand, apparently where he had shot his attack from. In his right hand was a silvery-white Nodachi, the hilt had been fashioned to look like a snarling fox.

Naruto drew his swords and faced his attacker. "So, who the fuck are you?"

"My name is-"

"**IMARI!** (Menacing Ball-the laser thing that four-tailed Naruto used on Orochimaru, but stronger) The beam of red and violet chakra flew towards

"**Teiryuu (Halt). **That was rude. My name is Kazama Howaido. I am a guardian."

Howaido's command of "Halt" completely nullified Naruto's Imari, much to the Jinchuriki's surprise. "Why did you attack me?"

Howaido began walking forward, calm eyes locked on Naruto. "Because you have strayed from your path. Your choice, the choice of a coward, I might add, has disrupted this world. If you do not fulfil your destiny, the end of this world… is your fault."

"Bullshit." Naruto scoffed at the white haired man's claim. "Why the fuck would the world end because of any choice I make?"

"Because-" Howaido fluidly spun and kicked Fu in the stomach as she leapt out of a tree to attack him, "You are key to this world." Fu slumped against a tree, clearly unconscious.

Naruto's chakra flared as he looked at Fu's prone body. "You…you bastard…you…you…YOU HURT MY FU!" Naruto charged at Howaido swinging his swords as he went. Barely moving his body, the strange swordsman caught Naruto's Nodachi in his left hand and snapped it like a twig. Using the part of the blade he still held Howaido threw it like a knife, pinning Yugito to a tree through her stomach. Naruto's chakra flared even more as he let out a deafening roar and fired a point blank Imari. Howaido's hair wasn't even ruffled as he deflected the blast of condensed chakra skyward. The intensity of the blast blew back the clouds for miles around.

Arashi leapt out of a tree and actually managed to get off his most powerful technique, "**Juuman Hebi Taiseu! (Hundred Thousand Snake Requiem)**" A massive swarm of Arashi's spectral snakes descended on the white haired man. His sword flashed but seemed not to move. Suddenly every single one of the snakes disintegrated and Arashi fell to the ground bleeding heavily from his shoulder. For the first time in years a chakra tail began to form out of the Kyuubi's demonic cloak. Swinging his massive zanbatou in an overhead slash intended to cleave Howaido from head to toe Naruto roared. Howaido simply caught the blade in his left hand. Applying pressure to the point of his grip he ripped a massive chunk of the blade out, following up with a sharp kick to the chest. Naruto landed and discarded his shattered and useless sword.

"What are you?"

"I told you, I am a guardian. Although I must say I've met you many times, this is truly one of your weakest incarnations."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I travel to different versions of this world, and keep whatever incarnation of you that is there on the proper path. Honestly, I've met so many different versions of you. You are, by far one of the weakest."

"Damn you!"

"I've met one of you that travels through time with a Doctor in a blue box. That version cannot die. I've met a version of you that trained in the art of the Samurai. I've met a version of you that was female, now that was odd. Another version could teleport, another could move objects with his mind! Yet another was the greatest seal master in the multi-verse! You are NOTHING!"

"You look like you're in some trouble, Naruto."

"Kirabi? That was fast."

Kirabi stood in the trees, his old team standing with him. Karui, Omoi, and Samui looked pleased to rejoin their sensei in battle.

Omoi looked at the already devastated landscape, "Are you sure we should fight this guy? The fight could accidentally spill into Kirigakure and we could start a war, and we could all die."

Karui slapped him in the back of the head, "Don't be stupid! We can take this guy!" Howaido appeared on the branch that the four of them were standing on.

"Can you?" in an unseen blur of motion all four of the Kumo Shinobi flew away from Howaido, Kirabi's students unconscious before they hit the floor, and Kirabi himself only barely able to move.

"This is pitiful. C'mon Naruto. You can do better. You _will_ do better. Take this." Howaido tossed Naruto a massive scroll. "It contains the training strategies of all the most powerful Naruto-s in the multi-verse. Also, you should probably bite me. I will give you this you're the only non-vampire Naruto I've met that gets anything from feeding on other Shinobi." Warily, clutching his injured abdomen, Naruto approached the strange Ninja. To his surprise Howaido simply cut off his own arm, slightly below his elbow. "Here, I'll just grow a new one. Enjoy. Cook it if you want." With that the bizarre, and immensely powerful ninja was joined by another man, this one wearing a large black trench coat and carrying a black katana. Putting his remaining hand on this ninja's shoulder they vanished.

"WHT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the rest of Mouretsu awoke Naruto was sitting next to a campfire, picking the last bit of meat off of a long bone.

Kirabi groaned and looked around, "Where'd that freak with the white hair go?"

"Away. But he gave me a scroll with training strategies tons of them. He also gave me a bit of troubling information."

"Which is?"

Naruto looked down at the pile of bones at his feet, "In four years time, Akatsuki will attack Konohagakure. If they succeed, if we don't stop them, the world will soon follow in destruction."

"You mean-"

Naruto nodded, "We, I, need to fight to protect Konoha."

"How?"

"One of the techniques on the training scroll will take us to Makai. The World of Demons. We will each be taken to the region that our particular Biju rules over. Our non Jinchurriki allies can tag along with anyone they choose, unless their Biju chooses otherwise."

"Damn."

"Yep, I'll tell the others when they wake up, You can tell your people. By the way, those two girls…"

"Nope, go for it."

"Heh, thanks."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you all ready?" Naruto sat with the massive scroll unfurled in his lap, a seal array of blood marked the ground around him, a similar seal surrounded each of his comrades. With simultaneous nods they confirmed their consent.

"Then, lets all go to hell." Naruto slammed his hand down in the middle of his seal, and the lines lit up, and the light spread, similarly lighting up the seals of the others.

Before they all vanished, Fu addressed Naruto, "I'm going to miss you Yoko-kun!" Naruto grinned and nodded in reply. In a flash of demonic chakra Team Mouretsu vanished.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Makai Level 2 -Realm of the Nibi-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugito stood in a wasteland of a forest. Every single tree, while living, looked wrong. It looked dead. But worse than that. A figure stepped out of the shadows into Yugito's line of sight. A woman, wearing very little. Just a few scraps of blue cloth, around her wrists and ankles were rings of blue fire. A cat like tail, tipped with similar fire descended from the woman's tailbone. Atop the woman's head, emerging from her blue hair were two cat ears. Her eyes did not match. One was green while the other was yellow.

"Hello, Nii Yugito. Welcome to my world."

"Nibi?" The cat-woman nodded and smiled.

"Let's begin, shall we?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Makai Level 7 -Realm of the Nanabi-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fu stood back to back with Hinata, watching the horizon of the windswept, grassy plains.

"So, Hinata-chan, see anything?"

"No, I don't."

"Hello, Fu-chan, Hinata-san. Sorry it took so long, I got lost."

A huge man in full armor appeared, his already massive height increased by the spikes on his shoulder plates and the horn like spike on the top of his visored helmet. He wore a cloak of greenish gossamer material and wielded an axe fashioned after the horn of a stag beetle. "I'm the Nanabi, ready to begin your lessons?" The man's fearsome appearance was completely countered by his kind and peaceful voice. The two women nodded together. "Well then, defend yourselves."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Makai Level 8 -Realm of the Hachibi-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kirabi and his team appeared, followed shortly by Arashi, who "poof-ed" into existence riding Kirabi's shoulders.

"Hey, Kirabi-sama, why is the kid here, I thought he was supposed to go with Naruto-kun?"

"He was Samui, the fox probably interfered with the transportation and shunted him over to us."

"That's not very nice, what if he had gotten stuck? Then his struggles to get out of whatever is between here and the living world could have destroyed the world anyways."

Kauri smacked Omoi in the back of the head, "That's completely ridiculous! Anyways, I like the kid, he's cute."

Omoi grinned impishly, his lollipop stick jauntily pointing up, "Like his big bro, right?"

Kauri blushed as she punched him in the face, "NO! N…nothing like that!"

"Heeeeyy! Kirabi! Your students are annoying!"

Kirabi nodded, "Yeah, sorry about that, Eight, they're good pupil's though."

The Hachibi was a tall man with dark skin. He wore no shirt or shoes, only pants. In his left hand he held a massive trident that looked like a set of massive bull horns. With no preamble aside from his complaint the Hachibi attacked.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Makai Level 9 -Realm of the Kyuubi-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto stood upon shifting shadows, and seemingly solid darkness.

Born of fire and shadows the Kyuubi appeared before him. Her crimson hair falling to her heels, red slit eyes staring hungrily at him, nails sharp enough to cut steel. A figure to die for, Naruto simply stood his ground, resisting the seduction of the Kitsune.

"No."

"Come now Naruto, take me, ravage me, make me yours!"

"I said no."

The Kyuubi snarled and, for an instant, she looked every inch the demon that she was and not the gorgeous creature that stood before Naruto. She stepped towards him, her clothes turning to ashes as she embraced him, "Oh, please Naruto-kuuun. Raaavage me, please?"

Untangling himself from her pale arms he once more stood his ground, "No."

In a flash of fire the Kyuubi's clothes were back on her, "What, do you not desire me? Do you not wish to make love to me? To hear me moan with pleasure?"

"I do desire that."

"Then take me!"

Naruto for the first time truly looked at her, "Yes, I do desire you Kyuubi. But not on your terms."

She raised her claws to slash him but thought better of it. "Fool, there are men, in the past, who have seen this human body of mine. They promised me the death of entire nations. All for a single kiss."

Naruto smiled thinly, "You misunderstand me, my dear prisoner. I want you, and I will have you, in my own time. On my own terms."

"You arrogant fucking ningen! You think that you-"

Naruto cut her off, "We have much to cover, to much perhaps for four years. So teach me, and if you're good, then when we're done, maybe I'll ravage you."

The demon fox snarled at him, "Fine then. If at then end of your training you can defeat me in single combat I'll let you…do…anything to me. And a Kitsune always keeps their word."

"Then it's a deal. C'mon."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orochimaru's Secret Lair

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke-kun, I'm so glad that you decided to grace us with your presence."

Sasuke gave the Snake-man a blank stare, "I don't see Kabuto, so who exactly is 'we'?"

"I am."

Sasuke turned as a man stepped out from behind a pillar.

"Sasuke-kun, this man shall teach you, for a time, I have business that I must attend to."

"Just what can he teach me?"

"Uchiha-san, I can teach you everything." Sasuke looked at the mysterious man. He had white hair.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: YAY! So, in case any of you are wondering the Howaido in this story is the exact same one as the Howaido in All it Needs is Ramen, and Zombies. This is him far after the events of that story. His adventures post-Ramen-and-Zombies have made him immensely awesome and powerful. What is this mysterious organization he works for? Who knows?

I really don't feel like writing 4 years worth of training so I'll just write the final test for each group in the next chapter.

**And now a brief explanation of how time passes in Makai.**

The farther you get from the Human world the more time is affected. So for example in the Realm of the Nibi if a year was to pass in the Human world then two years pass in the Nibi's Realm. For every one year in the Human world roughly ten years pass in Kyuubi's realm.

VOTE!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: DON'T FORGET TO VOTE!

Heart to Heart

10- Hinata

9- Yugito and Fu

3- 5th Mizukage

2- FemKyuubi

Shag-tastic

4 -Anko

4 -5th Mizukage

4- Kurenai

4 -Ino

4 -Temari

3- Hana

3- Ayame

1-Karui

2-Samui

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8

Practice Makes Perfect

Or

Sorry, I Didn't Catch Your Name

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Realm of the Nibi

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yugito, remember, you are the ghost. The living spirit. If you do not wish to be there, then you are not."

"Yes, I understand." Yugito sat beneath the only un-warped tree in the lotus pose.

"Yugito, I know your mind. What troubles you?"

Yugito opened her eyes and looked at her Biju, the cat-woman sat, her usual rags discarded for a ceremonial kimono. "It's Naruto."

"Ah, your lover. But you feel more than that, don't you?"

"Yes. I…I…" Yugito burst into tears and the Biju glided over and embraced her.

"Say it." Still sobbing, Yugito nodded.

"I…I…lo-"

Nibi whispered into Yugito's ear, "No, don't tell me. I already know. Tell him. The time has come. Four years is up in the Human world. In one day I shall send you back, and I shall be resealed into you. Meditate until then. Think about your desires. I shall return when it is time."

Yugito nodded and before slipping back into her meditative trance she sighed, "Naruto-kun."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Realm of the Nanabi

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fu collapsed face down in the fragrant grass and Hinata keeled over next to her.

"Soooo tired."

Hinata could only grunt in response.

"You have both done extremely well. I am particularly impressed with Hinata. She isn't a Jinchuriki yet she has managed keep up with my dear Fu."

Hinata smiled a little and grunted again.

"I can't wait to see Yoko-kun again."

"Not so fast little one. Before I send either of you back to the Human world I must ask one question answer it correctly and you pass. Answer it wrong, you stay put until you do."

Fu nodded, "Okay, ask away."

"We are very little creatures; all of us have different features. One of us in glass is set; one of us you'll find in jet. Another you may see in tin, and a fourth is boxed within. If the fifth you should pursue, it can never fly from you.

What are we?"

Fu groaned, "GAH! I HATE RIDDLES! Ow."

Hinata made a very small noise. Fu scooted closer to her "What?"

Hinata whispered in a Fu's ear and Fu smiled widely, "Hinata, I fucking love you. A, E, I, O, U! The fucking vowels!"

The Nanabi threw his head back and laughed. "Well done! Very well, I'll see you soon."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Realm of the Hachibi

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Kirabi and his team slept, the now twelve year old Arashi fought with the Hachibi.

"C'mon kid! You can do better than that!"

Panting and bleeding Arashi took up the stance for the Kenjutsu style that he created during his stay in Makai. "**Naiyaken (Diamond Fist)!**" Tiny flecks of diamond dust rose from the sandy ground and coated Arashi's hands. The boy rushed at the demon, screaming a wordless battle cry. He simply blocked the boy's fist with his bull horn trident. The resulting concussion knocked the young ninja unconscious and gave the demon several large cuts up his arm. "Good job kid." looking at his trident he stabbed it into the ground next to the unconscious boy. "Take care of it. I like that trident."

Looking at the slumbering Shinobi the Hachibi smiled. "Time to go home."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Realm of the Kyuubi

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**UNARI! SUGOI BYAKKO! (Roar! Great Spirit Fox!)"**

"YES! Do it Naruto! Release your power! Show me what you're capable of!"

Naruto's new katana glowed and separated into two halves. The blobs of light separated onto his hands. The light coalesced into a pair of clawed gauntlets. A blood red ribbon hung from the end of each gauntlet.

Naruto's chakra turned black and wisps of blood red chakra stained his aura. His cornea turned golden, the sclera of his eye turned black. Within his pupil the Kanji for Kami appeared. When he spoke his voice had an odd double timbre. "_**This power. It feels so good! Much cleaner, much purer than yours Kyuu-chan."**_

"Then attack me. Beat me, and claim your prize."

Naruto tilted his head as blood leaked from his tear ducts. _**"I'm looking forward to ravaging your lovely body Kyuu-chan!"**_

The demon surprised an involuntary shudder at the malice in Naruto's voice. She materialized an oversized scimitar. "C'mon then ningen. I can't possibly lose to you."

"_**KAISOKU: MOUDA!" **_(High Speed: Heavy Blow)

Rushing at the Kyuubi Naruto channelled his enhanced black and red chakra into his gauntlets. Taking fast deliberate strikes, with every ounce of force he could muster. He finally managed to land a heavy strike on the Kitsune's shoulder. The gorgeous woman gasped as her entire arm went numb.

For almost a full second Naruto stood there, panting. His chakra, moments before a massive inferno, became a smouldering ember. Then with a sharp inhalation his chakra flared back up.

"So that's the weakness of your "Mouda" such an intense attack uses up a massive amount of chakra. The weapon you gained from Howaido's blood replaces the chakra incredibly fast but there is still a period where you can barely even move."

"_**KAISOKU: RENDA!"**_(High Speed: Barrage) Naruto attacked again, this time his hands scything with such intense speed that they became nothing but a black and red blur of razor sharp claws. Kyuubi was forced to go on the defensive as Naruto's gauntlets ripped through the air with enough speed to cause a roaring sound that reminded her of her own fury.

"_**BOUTOU!**_" (BOOM!) With the remainder of his 'assault' chakra he slammed his left fist into the flat of the Kyuubi's scimitar, causing the entire blade to shatter and pepper her with shards of metal. The resultant shockwave from his follow-up roar drove the shards of metal deeper into the Kyuubi's body and knocked her back.

A longer pause this time, at least three seconds long. Another rejuvenating intake of breath. Naruto advanced towards Kyuubi as she tried to rise.

"_**TENRAKU!" **_(FALL!) Charging all of his attack chakra into the palm of his right hand he looked at the prone form of the Fox Queen, _**"Oh, how the mighty have fallen."**_

"STOP!" Tears ran from the Kyuubi's eyes. The tears from her left eye mixed with blood from the shard of metal embedded in her eye. "I yield!"

Naruto's eyes were cold and blank. The Kanji for God glinted sharply as he smiled. _**"No. There is no surrender. Not to me. Not for you. Never for you. I own you. Always and forever." **_Grabbing her by her long red hair Naruto hoisted her up to eyelevel.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"_**Defeat you completely, fully, and entirely. And then I will heal you. Remove the shards of metal from your lovely, smooth skin. Close the wounds. Leave not a single scar. Then I will take you up on your promise. I **_**will **_**ravage you."**_

He smiled a genuinely happy smile and unleashed his attack point blank into the Kyuubi's face.

"_**I win.**_"

Walking over to Kyuubi's broken and battered body he knelt to her. The force of the blast had forced most of the shards of metal out of her body and liquefied the rest.

Softly caressing her cheek with the back of his gauntlet he shushed her sobs. _**"Don't be afraid my dear little Kitsune. I'll heal you.**_" The flames around his gauntlets turned a soothing blue-green and almost instantly the wounds began to close. When they were healed Naruto grinned and ran one wickedly sharp claw down her body, from cheek to thigh. The Kitsune woman moaned softly. Naruto brought his ear closer to her mouth, _**"I'm sorry love, but I missed that, what did you say?"**_

"_Yes."_ The Kitsune moaned again as Naruto cut the inside of her wrist with his gauntlet.

"_**What do you want? Hmm? What does my sweet little Kitsune want from me?"**_

"_Naruto…"_ Kyuubi's voice was huskyand breathless, _"congratulations on being the first man in existence to have me."_

Naruto cocked his head to the side in puzzlement before the realization struck him, _**"The great, powerful, ancient, Kyuubi no Yoko is…a virgin?"**_ Kyuubi blushed and nodded.

Naruto looked away and sat back on his haunches, all at once he looked back at her, _**"I wonder what the blood of a virgin demon tastes like."**_

"_What? NO! Don't!"_

Naruto grabbed her chin, the tips of his gauntlet-claws digging into her skin and drawing blood. _**"I thought I already covered that. I **_**own**_** you! If I want to bite you, then I'm going to fucking bite you."**_ So, he bit her. The fire of her blood filled him and the ecstasy of his bite filled her. Their clothes vanished at Kyuubi's beck. Naruto smiled at the feel of the Kyuubi's flawless skin upon him. He unlatched from her neck and lapped up a bit more blood. He kissed his way down to her breasts, softly raking his gauntlets across her bare shoulders. As he kissed her breasts the Kyuubi almost screamed in pleasure, _**"My, my. Aren't **_**we**_** sensitive."**_ Using the point of one of his claws he cut her stomach, very slightly, and allowed the blood to pool in her navel. Lapping it up like a hungry dog he moved lower.

"_No, please, don't do that there. I don't think I could stand it."_ Gently, ignoring her request Naruto forced her legs apart, revealing her _most_ private of places. He licked her, and in shock and delight her legs snapped together, trapping his head in it's position.

As he continued so did the gentle (for cutting) raking of his gauntlets down her bare skin.

"_**You're dripping Kyuu-chan. It's cute." **_She blushed and moaned.

"_N…Naruto…do it now please."_

"_**Yes."**_

And she screamed, and moaned, and bled, and begged.

And when she begged for more Naruto gave her more.

When she moaned, almost incoherently, for him to go faster, he gladly complied.

When she asked for him to thrust harder, he did. _Hard._

And when the time came, she wanted them to climax together. She wanted him to release inside her.

"_Oh, Naruto-kun, it's dripping out, there's so much."_ Then the Kyuubi did something that is hardly becoming of a millennia old demon of such immense power. She giggled like a schoolgirl.

Naruto smiled as his gauntlets disintegrated into black dust, the dust coalescing to reform his crimson bladed katana.

"So I guess It's over now huh? I go back to the human world, you get trapped back in the seal. This never happens again." He seemed genuinely sad. Kyuubi was confused. But mostly she was pleased.

Clearing her throat and getting her normal voice back she spoke, "Not true. I can give you my contract. In the past only one person had it. His copy was destroyed the moment I was sealed in you."

Naruto perked up, "So I could summon you whenever?"

Kyuubi nodded, "Yes, we could do this again. With your friends." The Fox Queen's mischievous smile graced her face. "It'll be fun."

"So…whenever right?"

"Yes, oh my, look at the time, your comrades must be wondering where you are!" Kyuubi looked at her wrist like she was looking at a watch. She wore no watch. "Sorry, bye bye now!"

"What about my-"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bedchambers of…someone

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"-clothes!?" Naruto noticed that he was no longer in Makai. He was in fact inside a building. In a decent sized room. Looking down he noticed that he was standing on a bra that obviously went along with some rather large breasts. Oh, and the room was filled with killing intent.

He turned around to find an extremely attractive woman sitting up in her bed. He also noticed that she liked to sleep in the raw. And that she was making no attempt to cover herself.

The woman had long russet hair and stunning green eyes. She was smiling sweetly.

"What are you doing in my room? And why are you naked?"

Nonchalantly, and making no attempt to cover himself he looked around the room, "Oh just passing through. Hope you don't mind."

"What's your name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, Mouretsu no Kokuou, leader of the group know in the bingo book as Mouretsu!"

The woman looked long and hard at Naruto. Very long.

"Um, sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"I didn't give it. In the bed, _now_!"

Naruto smiled thinking, they can wait another day. Or five. This woman was only about a peg down from Kyuu-chan level gorgeousness. There was no way in hell, or Makai, that he would pass this up. "Don't need to ask me twice." Before slipping into the warm embrace of the beautiful woman he thought to himself, 'I've seen a hat almost identical to that somewhere before.'

On the other side of the bedroom door, in raised gold characters, read Godaime Mizukage

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hope you liked it. I personally like Naruto's new power. What will happen in the next chapter? Who knows? I sure don't!

Remember to vote! There is still time! Well with 95% certainty, if there is more than one vote for a character Naruto will at least shag her. At this point everyone in the Heart-to-heart category gets in, at least to some extent.

**VOTE!**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I really cant believe the mass amount of writing that I've been doing in such a short amount of time. I am also struck by the glorious review rate. Thank you.

Now to the votes!

Heart to Heart

13- Hinata

13- Yugito and Fu

7- 5th Mizukage

4- FemKyuubi

1- Samui

Shag-tastic

8 -Anko

7 -5th Mizukage

6- Kurenai

7 -Ino

8 -Temari

6- Hana

6- Ayame

1-Karui

2-Samui

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9

Surprise! Arata! Kiri no Shinbigatana Yonnin Shū!

Or

I Swear, She's Crazy

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roughly Five Days later.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She hasn't come out in almost a week. Should we be worried?"

"C'mon, she's the freakin' Mizukage! She can handle anything."

Without fanfare the door to the Godaime's bedchamber opened and a man with reddish blonde hair stepped out, he was wearing nothing but a bed sheet wrapped around his waist, and the Mizukage's hat on his head. The hat was slightly askew.

"Who the hell are you?"

Naruto motioned for the guard to be quiet. "Neither me nor Hyoukai-chan (Please note that this is not the 5th Mizukage's name. I use it simply as Naruto's nickname for her. Hyoukai means Frozen Sea) have eaten in a week. Well, longer for me. Can you go get some food. Preferably lots of it."

"Um…"

From somewhere amid the massive pile of blankets the Mizukage's shapely hand emerged, "Ungh, go, get me food. _Now._" The guards immediately ran away in search of food.

Smiling widely Naruto closed the door. "The look on their faces was priceless."

"It was the hat, I told you that would get them. Now come here. I'm ready to go again."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How exactly did we do that to the ceiling?"

The Mizukage nuzzled Naruto's chest, "I dunno, does it matter? Oh! Food's here!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Near the Mizukage's Mansion

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You sure he's here Fu?"

The green haired Jinchuriki turned and snarled at Kirabi, she was currently feeling very hot, and very bothered. "YES I'M SURE!" She pointed to her petite nose, "Best nose in all of Mouretsu and you know it!"

Ignoring the irate woman, Kirabi turned to Yugito. "You haven't said a word the whole time Yugito. That's unlike you."

Yugito plastered on a smile, "Oh, it's nothing, just thinking."

Arashi looked at the massive building that was the Mizukage's mansion, "Naruto-nii-sama is there."

Fu took a long sniff and nodded in agreement, "Yeah! Let's go get him!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto sensed them moments before they crashed through the window.

"Aww, shit."

The Mizukage, still very much naked, screamed in surprise and fell of the bed, spilling her rice in every conceivable direction. "WHO THE HELL ARE THEY!?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head as he helped her up, "Hyoukai-chan, meet Mouretsu."

She brushed the rice out of her hair and walked up to the stunned Shinobi, holding out her hand to shake Kirabi, who she assumed to be the leader in Naruto's place she smiled sweetly. "Hello. I'm the Godaime Mizukage. I'm also Naruto's fiancé."

Every member of Mouretsu looked around the Mizukage at Naruto, dumbfounded expressions of disbelief plastered on their faces. Naruto wore a similar expression and mouthed, "I swear, she's crazy!" Nodding they looked back at the Mizukage and nodded.

Fu made a little disbelieving noise, "Suure you are." With a swift punch to the face, the Mizukage knocked Fu out of the window into the courtyard below.

"Now, as Naruto-kun's followers you'll all receive places among my Shinobi."

Naruto twitched silently along with the conscious members of his team, ' She just decked Fu, with one punch!'

Arashi maintained most of his composure, "I'm not sure we understand. Could you explain?"

"As soon as I get dressed." When they made no move to leave she glared at them. "Out, all of you. _All of you._"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Much later

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto stood against a wall, wearing Kirabi's spare pants, his crimson bladed katana hanging from the sash. The members of Mouretsu stood in similar positions arrayed throughout the room. The Mizukage stood before the Kirigakure council of elders, her sweet (read murderous) smile on her face.

"But Mizukage-sama-"

"Are you denying my engagement?"

"No, its just-"

"Then?"

"They are wanted criminals-"

"Then we grant them asylum and welcome them into our ranks. They will offer a great boost to our power, especially since we lost our Jinchuriki." This last bit perked up Naruto's ears. Lost their Jinchuriki?

"I am marrying Naruto. End. Of. Story. If any of you say otherwise, I'll kill you. Understood?"

A chorus of furious nods.

"And your wedding present to me would be…"

The head elder spoke hesitantly, "We welcome Mouretsu with open arms?"

"Exactly! Thank you! The wedding is this afternoon. I expect Mouretsu to be given the same treatment as our own Shinobi. Anything they want, give it to them."

More nods.

The Mizukage turned and left, Naruto and Mouretsu following closely behind her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shortly before the wedding -With the Mizukage-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mizukage-sama, I don't really wish to say this but…is this Naruto man…completely faithful? I saw him and the green haired girl…well, I believe their tongues…and other body parts…are intimately acquainted."

"Great men always have mistresses."

"I don't understand."

The Mizukage, dressed in a resplendent white gown looked at her servant, "You are married right?"

"Um, yes, but-"

"Is your husband a great man?"

"Well no-"

"There you have it."

Edging out of the room the servant thought to herself 'That made no sense at all, best just leave her alone.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shortly before the wedding -With Naruto-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fu skipped into the room carrying a large package wrapped in brown paper, she tossed it at Naruto before skipping out the other door. The Shinobi shook his head at her apparent excitement before calling out after her, "Thank you Fu-chan!"

"Naruto."

"Oh hello Yugito."

The blonde vessel smiled at him, "Let me help you with that. Is everything you asked for there?"

Naruto checked the package. "Yup, it's all here."

Black pants, a tight black tank top. The legs of the pants tucked into black ninja boots. Yugito helped Naruto to wrap his hands in heavy duty bandages, in a way that allowed him to retain full use of them. Over the bandages on his wrists, two intricate bracers of black and silver metal. She took his new coat out of the bag, marvelling at its softness. The coat was black, trimmed at the wrists and bottom with crimson flames. She held it up as he slipped into it, he frowned slightly when he realised that the sleeves were to long. They covered his hands, they were wide enough that they wouldn't hamper his movements but he still didn't like it. Lastly she attached his Katana to its new sash, one that matched the colour of the flames on the coat and had a Kiri Hiate hanging from the left side. She tied the sash and sword around his waist.

"I like it, it's different from the old cloak, makes you stand out." Yugito smiled warmly at him.

"Thanks."

"I love you!" Yugito covered her mouth after the unexpected outburst. Then resolved to go on she lowered them, "Uzumaki Naruto, I love you. I don't care if you marry this woman, or if you have a child with Koyuki. I don't care how many other women you sleep with. I just want you to say it back."

"Yugito…"

"Please Naruto! It's just three stupid words! Please just say it!" The tears were flowing freely and she looked at the ground, "Please."

"I…I…I…I can't." Naruto hung his head and turned back to the mirror.

Yugito moved closer to him and put her hands on his back. "Please, you don't need to mean it. I just want to here you say it."

"Yugito. I cannot say it."

"WHY?"

Naruto spun and grabbed her by her throat, his Sharingan flashing dangerously. "You know why. The last time I let someone in, she ripped out my heart. Never again." He let her drop to the floor and she coughed and gasped for air.

"I won't ever hurt you! Never! I love you to much!"

"You say that now, but if ever I displeased you. You would forget, just for a second, your so called love. That second would be enough to break me again. Never again."

Yugito rose and walked to the door. "Goodbye. Uzumaki-san."

After he was completely sure that she was gone Naruto collapsed against the wall, no tears came. Some grief is beyond tears. "Yuu-chan. I _do_ love you.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wedding

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you Uzumaki Naruto take her, the Godaime Mizukage-"

"I do."

"Well then you may kiss the bride."

Naruto's kiss was passionate and angry. It hurt the Mizukage's lips.

Mouki, who had not gone into Makai with the rest of Mouretsu, had turned up mere minutes before the wedding began. He had bowed deeply to the Mizukage and said how grateful he was that the old Bloody Mist village was gone.

So, all of Mouretsu, minus Yugito, stood by, all dressed in new equipment. On the Mizukage's side of the reception stood the council of elders, clearly relieved that the wedding had gone well, and the remaining Kiri no Shinbigatana Nananin Shū (Seven Shinobi Swordsmen of the Mist) There were three of them.

The Mizukage turned to the villagers and Shinobi that had gathered to watch and smiled sweetly (Murderously), "Now before the festivities begin I would like to make four announcements. All four of them are pertaining to the Shinbigatana Nananin Shū (Seven Shinobi Swordsmen)." A murmur of confusion began, she quickly silenced it. "The first, you may notice this man here," she gestured to Mouki, "some of the elder Shinobi may in fact recognize him. This is indeed Suppon Mouki (Snapping Turtle Blind Turtle is Mouki's full name). I am reinstating him to his place as one of the seven swordsmen."

Mouki bowed deeply and moved to join the other three swordsmen.

"Second, I would like to welcome Mouretsu no Kirabi as another swordsman. Third, I would like to offer the next position to Mouretsu no Arashi, if he should desire to take it."

Kirabi and Arashi also bowed and joined the other Swordsmen. There were now six of the seven. "And last and most definitely not least, the final position is offered, not only by me, but by the council of elders and the other Swordsmen, to Uzumaki Naruto." she looked coyly at him, "Should he chose to accept it."

Naruto grinned and nodded, "Sure, why the hell not."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Border of the Land of Mist

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugito stopped under a tree, exhausted from her devil-may-care flight from Kirigakure.

"I tried Nibi, but he…"

"I hear you missed on heck of a party. You heathen bitch."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akatsuki's lair

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We move in a month. Uzumaki and his Mouretsu have reappeared. We hope that, regardless of his feelings towards Konohagakure he will rush to the aid of his former Village. Until we are sure of his arrival try as hard as possible to keep the enemy deaths to the minimum. We want him to see the village in flames. Not as a ruin."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Arata! Kiri no Shinbigatana Yonnin Shū. This roughly translates to New! Four Shinobi Swordsmen of the Mist. This is obviously referring to Naruto, Kirabi, Mouki, and Arashi and their new status as Mist Nin.

Not my best chapter, it's basically a filler. Anyways.

The marriage is mostly one sided, the Mizukage, while gorgeous, is also extremely crazy and terrifying. Even Naruto is scared of her. And yes, Yugito broke up with Naruto, mostly because he refused to return her feelings openly, but also because of increasing frustration in regards to his continuous gaining of women.

Additionally, I'm sure some of you may have noticed, I am not a very Lemony person. If I write them then I'll write them. So if you don't mind, kindly stop requesting. Unless you are willing to write one yourself. PM it to me and I'll find a place to put it. Maybe.

Next Chapter: Promises! Made.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Yeah, sorry about the last chapter. I just wanted to get the annoying bridge-y-ness out of the way. I intend this chapter to be far better. This chapter marks the beginning of Howaido's predicted fall of Konoha. It also marks Naruto's return to grace. Or at least the beginning, his attitude will not change, not drastically. His actions will.

Heart to Heart

14- Hinata

14- Yugito and Fu

7- 5th Mizukage

4- FemKyuubi

1- Samui

Shag-tastic

9 -Anko

7 -5th Mizukage

7- Kurenai

8 -Ino

9 -Temari

7- Hana

7- Ayame

1-Karui

2-Samui

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10

Promises! Made

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is it time?"

Naruto looked out over the endless forest, coolly surveying the columns of smoke rising from the large clearing just on the edge of the horizon. He turned to his comrades. His Mouretsu. His Rage.

"This is it, Howaido's prediction was right. I guess he is who he said he was."

Kirabi grinned, "We're gonna enjoy this. This is going to be a _glorious_ battle."

Fu sniffed the air, "Oh, yeah, strong ones. Lots of them. It's odd though. Seven of them smell identical."

Arashi shook his head, "This isn't right. Not without Yugito-oneechan."

Naruto nodded, "Mouretsu is broken. We shall rage against the world. Yet, as we rage, we do so without a purpose. And so the world will not listen."

Naruto's cloak billowed in the ashen wind, giving the crimson flame pattern the appearance of true flames.

Kirabi's apprentices shifted uncomfortably. Samui spoke, "Should we do this? Without Yugito I mean?"

Naruto drew his crimson bladed katana in response adding, "We must. If we don't, everything will burn."

Mouki drew a scroll from within his tan coat. "I have never shown this sword to you. I feel that now is the time." With a poof and a flash an intricately etched zanbatou appeared in Mouki's hand. "This sword is brother to Howaido's, and a million-trillion others. It is an ancient weapon. Older than this world, or any other."

Naruto nodded and motioned for his comrades to channel chakra to their feet in the old technique he had mastered years ago, and taught to them in their first months as Mouretsu. As one they flew towards the burning Konoha.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konoha burned. Pein and the rest of Akatsuki made sure of it. The Shinobi of Konoha fought valiantly but where four years prior they might have won, they were now severely outmatched. Mouretsu arrived in a flash of chakra. Naruto continuing on to the Hokage tower as his comrades spread out to find opponents.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hokage Tower

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade sat in the centre of a large seal array, sending her chakra to all of the Katsuyu clones, so intent was she on her task that she didn't notice the arrival of Naruto's massive chakra. Everyone else on the other hand, did.

"I'm offended, Tsunade-obaasan. You don't even say hello."

Her eyes snapped open and she looked at Naruto. "You look so…different."

Turning to the gathered Shinobi, Naruto shook his head, "See? Still no hello."

"Naruto-"

The Jinchuriki held up his hand, "I'm here to help. If anyone gets to destroy this godforsaken place, it's going to be me."

"What?"

The sense of a familiar chakra swept over Naruto, and he smiled. "Sasuke. I finally get to kill that fucker."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru held Ino's arm over his shoulder, she had used her mind control technique and missed and so she needed a few minutes to get back into her body.

Choji had been buried under some rubble caused by an exploding clay bird. And that freak with the mouths on his hands was persistent. It seemed hopeless, even to Shikamaru. So naturally, when a twelve year old boy with jets of chakra coming out of his feet and a trident in his hand dropped out of the sky, he was very surprised.

Deidara grinned, "Oh! You must be Arashi, I've heard about you. Is it true that you were created by Orochimaru?"

"Yes."

"Wao! Lets see what you can do."

"**Naiya Chiri."** (Diamond Dust)

From the ground, from the air, from the rubble around him, Arashi called a glittering cloud of diamond dust to him. "The element Carbon. It is present in nearly all objects. It is also the sole component in diamonds. This technique will work anywhere."

"Well, it's pretty, I'll give you that!"

"**Naiya Kyuu." **(Diamond Coffin)

His visible eye widening Deidara leapt onto one of his clay birds. "You bastard! You fight just like the Ichibi brat!"

"I think you'll find my Naiya Chiri far more dangerous." Bracing the Hachibi's trident he charged his chakra into it, **"NAIYA TORAIDENTO!"** (Diamond Trident)

Instantly a large portion of the diamond cloud was absorbed into the Bull-horn trident. This left Arashi visibly panting, "Now, the trident and my Naiya and this trident are usually not compatible, but with enough chakra, that is overcome. This will pierce any defence that a human can muster. Every time."

"Let's put that to the test shall we?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're Kirabi? Correct?"

"Yeah? What of it?"

"I bet I can get a huge bounty off of you."

"And you are?"

"I am called Kakuzu. I will be killing you shortly. Don't die to fast now."

"The same goes for you." Drawing his swords, Kirabi took up his bizarre fighting pose.

"**KATON: ZUKOKKU! (Fire release: Head Mincing Pain)" **Kakuzu's fire element heart burst from his back, its mask glaring with vacant eyes at Kirabi. It was quickly joined by the Wind element heart, **"FUUTON: ATSUGAI (Wind Release: Pressure Damage)!"**

"Heh, you can't win like that my money loving friend." Kirabi was taken by surprise as a massive, three bladed war scythe nicked his arm, drawing just a bit of blood. Deflecting Kakuzu's combo attack he turned to face his new attacker.

Already in death mode, Hidan licked Kirabi's blood off the blade of his scythe, "Let the ritual, _begin_!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Samui, Kauri, and Omoi faced off with possibly the strangest man they have ever seen. His orange spiral mask bobbing side to side as he swayed, repeatedly saying "Tobi is good boy, Tobi is a good boy!" They looked at each other, almost pitying this strange man. They shook their heads in unison and took up positions.

"**RAITON:SANJUU:RAIKYUU!** (Lightning Release: Triple: Lightning Ball)

The three attacks combined into a single massive orb of shocking death, Kauri and Omoi drew their swords and rushed after it while Samui channelled the chakra necessary to make it follow the odd man in the mask. It hit him dead on and launched him into the air. Kauri and Omoi leapt and struck simultaneously from opposite directions. Tobi fell to the ground, apparently defeated.

"Huh, that wasn't so bad."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fu landed on the back of an extremely hunched member of Akatsuki.

He smelt of wood, sand, and poison.

"You must be the Nanabi girl."

She craned over to look into the man's face. She caught the poison dart he shot out of his mouth in-between her teeth. Spitting it back at him, only to be rewarded with a wooden thunking sound, displeased her greatly.

"Hahi! A puppet?" Doing a handstand on his head she prepared to bring her foot down into his face. "I HATE PUPPETS!"

As the large puppet exploded into splinters a figure leapt out of it, he looked to be a young boy, red hair and a blank face.

"Very flexible. I'll bet you make a fantastic Hitokugutsu (Human Puppet)."

"Fuck you!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mouki looked at Taka, smiling, "Four against one? Hardly seems fair. Well, for you."

He pointed at Sasuke, "Hey, you, you're Uchiha Sasuke, right?"

"Yes."

"Naruto will want to fight you. I'd suggest you get away from the others if you want an uninterrupted fight."

Nodding in agreement Sasuke calmly walked away.

"He's so cool!"

Suigetsu grinned his pointy grin at Mouki, "So you're the so called 'Snapping Turtle' you don't look like much, well, aside from an old man."

"I'll show you just how wrong you are." Hefting his newly unveiled sword Mouki channelled his chakra into it, it in turn began to pump an odd, non-chakra energy into him. Suddenly, the sword began to glow, getting brighter and brighter until it cut off all visibility. Content in the centre of his ball of light Mouki let the familiar energy do it's work on him. When he felt it was done he swung the sword and the light was absorbed back into it. Where seconds ago had stood an aged, if extremely skilled, Mouki, now stood a handsome man I his early twenties. Mouki's younger body grinned, showing that his teeth were every bit as sharp as Suigetsu's.

"So, c'mon now, show this 'old man' how you youngsters do it."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pein and Konan stood back as the rest of Akatsuki did battle with the various members of Mouretsu.

Madara, as Tobi appeared before them, "You must stay back for now, if for any reason, Uzumaki was able to take a chunk out of you, and therefore gain your Rinnegan, we would be in very deep trouble."

Pein nodded stood very still. "You will tell us when?"

"Yes."

"Good."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke stood atop of the Hokage monument, waiting for Naruto. He didn't have to wait long.

"Teme."

"Dobe."

Naruto drew his crimson katana and took a stance, Sasuke drew his chokoto and did the same. "So, how've you been, you emo fuck head?"

Sasuke managed to keep a straight face, "Fine, and you?"

"FUCKING FANTASTIC!" Naruto took an incredibly fast swipe with his sword, which Sasuke blocked with equal speed. They returned to their stances as if neither had moved.

"You've improved, but it won't help you. You're still a loser. I'm still an Uchiha."

"You've gotten better too. **IMARI!**" Naruto shot the Menacing Ball attack without a charging pose, and Sasuke simply leapt straight up, avoiding it completely.

"Strong attack. Rather slow. So, why are you here? I was under the impression that you would want to destroy Konoha yourself?"

Naruto nodded, "That's exactly it. No one else gets to. I'm the one that will wipe this shithole off the map, when the time comes. So take _that_ for your morning breakfast!"

Sasuke blinked at the bizarreness of the insult, "I must ask, in your travels, have you, by chance seen my elder brother? Itachi?"

Naruto looked away, as if he was thinking, "Oh! Him, yeah, I met him. Killed him, ate his eyes." Naruto rubbed his stomach as he closed his eyes, "They were TASTY!" Snapping his eyes open he revealed his Sharingan.

Shaking with anger Sasuke pulled a storage scroll out of his cloak. "Naruto, do you know something interesting about sealing objects into scrolls?"

"Huh, I thought that would make you lose your cool."

"You can seal all sorts of things. Weapons, supplies, seal food and keep it warm. You can also seal corpses." Unfurling the scroll on the ground he let a single drop of his blood fall onto the array. In a poof of smoke a body appeared. A very familiar body.

The body of Nii Yugito.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The entire village of Konoha felt the wave of killing intent, and the eruption of chakra that came with it. They all heard Naruto's grief filled roar, and his equally grief filled words.

"**UNARI! SUGOI BYAKKO! (Roar! Great Spirit Fox!)"** But he wasn't done.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke looked on in frank awe. The black and red chakra that had formed when Naruto transformed his sword into gauntlets flared wildly, eating away at the solid stone he stood on. His eyes, now with golden iris, and black sclera, contained the kanji for God. The three tomoe of Naruto's Sharingan had been replaced with three starburst crosses. The tears that streamed down his face evaporated before they reached his chin.

"_**Yuu-chan. My Yuu-chan. I love you. There I said it. Are you happy now? I hope so. I will avenge you. I **_**swear**_** it." **_Turning his golden eyes onto Sasuke he snarled. _**"Do you think that this is the full depth of my power!? I will show you power! I will show you my grief. My RAGE!**_"

The black and red chakra condensed, forming a sort of second skin, as it covered Naruto's face, Sasuke heard him speak.

"_**Ban-"**_ A massive crater formed around the enraged Shinobi as the black and red chakra took on a definite shape. _**"-kai."**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yes, Naruto is about to unleash his true power! Please note that while he _can_ use the Kyuubi's chakra while in his released form, he doesn't. The two chakras react violently with each other.

Can Sasuke put up a fight against the power that bested the Kyuubi?

Will Pein and Konan join the fight?

Just what power does Mouki's sword possess?

Read the next chapter and find out!

Also the next chapter will be the final chapter for the relationship votes. As such once I post chapter 11 I will give ONE WEEK of voting time. Get your votes in, and don't complain.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: This is the last chapter to vote. Once this chapter is posted, you will have one week before the votes are locked in. If you don't get your votes in by **EXACTLY **seven days after the date this is posted, DON'T COMPLAIN! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Heart to Heart

16- Hinata

14- Yugito and Fu

9- 5th Mizukage

4- FemKyuubi

1- Samui

Shag-tastic

9 -Anko

9 -5th Mizukage

9- Kurenai

9 -Ino

9 -Temari

9- Hana

9- Ayame

1-Karui

2-Samui

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11

Promises! Broken

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deidara vs. Arashi =C0 vs. Naiyaken!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow. Your creations cause enough concussive force to crack my Naiya Toku (Diamond Shield.). Your also very quick on your feet. I commend you."

"Don't look down on me! You fucking brat!"

"**Naiya: Juuman Hebi Taiseu. (Diamond: Hundred Thousand Snake Requiem)"**

The spectral snakes, now coated in the diamond dust, shot at Deidara. Cursing his luck he flew even higher. "Get me now, yeah."

Using Naruto's Kaisoku: Hishou (High Speed: Flight) technique, Arashi gave chase to the explosive master.

" Art is an explosion!"

"NAIYA TOKU!" Summoning his diamond shield to block the explosion, Arashi couldn't help but get caught in the resultant shock wave. "Damn, you're stronger than you look."

"I've barely begun, yeah. Try this one! C2: Doragon!" Arashi nodded his head in appreciation.

"Well, it's big. I'll give you that. **Naiya Mouri! (Diamond Lance)**" Rushing forward Arashi speared the massive clay dragon in its foreleg, which to his surprise, hardened and broke of. "Shit."

"KATSU!" The massive clay leg detonated, engulfing Arashi in a titanic explosion. "HAH! Live through that diamond boy, yeah."

The smoke cleared to reveal a burned and bleeding Arashi, he coughed and sighed heavily, "Guess I'll have to use _that._"

"Just what are you muttering about, yeah?"

"**Kuroi: Naiya Hebiken. (Black: Diamond Snake Fist)."** Black markings began to spread and cover Arashi's skin.

"That's-"

"**Yeah. The cursed seal. Now, my Karasuhebi (Black Snake), will devour you whole."** Shaping, and tainting, his diamond dust into a massive Manda sized snake.

Made entirely of diamonds and chakra. "**Now, MONSHI (Die in Agony)!**"

The titanic snake charged and engulfed Deidara. As he was swallowed by the giant snake Deidara tore off his shirt, and pulled the stitches out of the mouth on his chest. Emptying all of his clay into the fearsome fanged mouth he laughed insanely.

"Try this one! Kyūkyoku Genjutsu (Ultimate Art!) C0!" Sensing the danger, Arashi forced the massive snake to collapse into a hyper dense sphere, with a primed to explode Deidara at its core.

"**ART…IS A BLAST!"** Against an explosion of that magnitude, even Arashi's diamond defence was next to useless.

"Kage Kyuuen (Shadow Rescue)." Attaching itself to the shadow that Arashi projected on the ground Shikamaru's shadow pulled the young Shinobi into itself.

When the darkness left his eyes Arashi found himself looking at the concerned faces of Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji. "Man, saving you was such a drag. But I coulnt just let you die."

As the curse seal receded Arashi nodded before blacking out once more.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakuzu and Hidan vs. Kirabi =I wonder how far I can kick your head?=

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After pulling out his demonic cloak Kirabi had managed to deflect some of Hidan's Ritual attacks, saving himself from the fatal injuries.

"Damn. I sick of you bitches." He smiled, "Ready to come out? Hachibi?" With a massive outflow of chakra Kirabi transformed fully into his Biju, taking on the form of a massive oshi-uni.

"Hey! Kakuzu!"

"What?"

"That thing's pretty big huh.?" Hidan grinned and launched his scythe at the massive demon.

"Yes."

When his scythe simply bounced of the skin of the Hachibi, Hidan groaned. "We're fucked huh?"

"Yes."

"**IMARI**!" Kirabi, as the Hachibi, simply dropped the massive ball of chakra atop Hidan and Kakuzu. When her returned to human form he found Kakuzu barely standing, and Hidan's body completely gone. Hidan's head on the other hand…

Kakuzu fell down and Kirabi quickly dispatched him before picking up Hidan's dismembered head. "Huh, I wonder how far I can kick this…"

The last Kirabi ever saw of Hidan was the Jashinite's head flying off into the distance, all the while cursing his name and swearing vengeance. Laughing, Kirabi sat down and pulled out a bottle of whiskey as Samui and his other apprentices ran up. "What are you three doing? Go and help the wounded!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasori vs. Fu =Red Secret Technique vs. Hero Water and Beetle Juice!=

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hahi! NO! I will not be made into a puppet!" Pulling out a small vial of some colourless liquid she winked at Sasori. "Do you know what this is?"

"Well, you were originally from Takigakure, correct? I assume that is 'Hero Water,' correct?"

"Bingo!" Downing the entire vial and letting out a whoop, Fu rushed at the puppet master as the Hero Water took affect. As a Jinchuriki, her chakra levels were already far above normal. Couple that with the chakra enhancing power of the Hero Water, which increased the amount and potency of the user's chakra by at least tenfold…you got a _very_ crazy Fu.

"Such speed. I am impressed." Sasori's eyes widened, giving him a maniacal face. "I really look forward to adding you my collection!" Pulling out his large storage scroll he unsealed his army of puppets. "**Aka Higi: Hyakki no Sōen ( Red Secret Technique: Performance of a Hundred Puppets)**"

"Hahi! That's a lot of puppets!"

"Yes, you shall be the first Jinchuriki, ever, to be added to their ranks. In fact, I think you will get a special place. Next to the Sandaime Kazekage, as one of my favourites." Unsealing the aforementioned Kage, Sasori attacked. Fu grinned and knelt down, in the starting position of a track runner.

"**Kamikirimushi: Banyuu! (Long Horned Beetle: Reckless Valour)"** Pulling out her demonic cloak, complete with the horn of a stag beetle, and the wings and tail of the Nanabi Fu charged into the mass of puppets. And true to her technique's name, showed no regard for her personal safety, trusting in the Nanabi's bluish chakra to protect her. While in the air she slammed her hands together, "**Kuchiyose: Kouchuu Ono! (Summoning: Beetle Axe)"** The axe that the Nanabi had used during the four year training period sprang into her hands in a poof of smoke. She immediately intensified her attack, slashing with her hands and feet, using her chakra tail and wings to smash his puppets, cleaving them from head to toe with the Nanabi's axe. When the last of the puppets were nothing but splinters she turned once more to face Sasori. And in her rare serious mode she addressed him, "You shall live forever. In the stories that will be told of this battle. I promise you."

Nodding, Sasori spread his arms wide and let the killing blow land.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mouki vs. Suigetsu =Aqua Lad vs. the Elder Turtle!=

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Musumezakarari (Bloom of Youth)." The chakra streaming from his sword took on the appearance of a blossoming lotus as Mouki clashed with Suigetsu. Karin and Jugo had since left, presumably to find and aid Sasuke fight the owner of the obscene chakra.

"Damn, and I thought I had was fighting an old man!"

Mouki laughed and pointed a thumb at himself, "All the experience of age, all the strength of youth! **Kame no** **Jinku (Lively Dance of the Turtle)." **Mouki's bizarre sword style continued to baffle Suigetsu, as while it was obviously powerful it had no pattern. No pattern at all. At times the strikes would rain in from every direction, seemingly at once, at other times the attacks were all frontal, coming in with agonizing slowness. There were no stances, no obvious flow, it was as if the "Dance of the Turtle" was simply a name applied to the master swordsman's lack of needing an actual style.

"Trying to figure me out? Good luck, better warriors have tried, and failed."

There! Almost imperceptibly, Mouki's sword twitched to the left, and Mouki instantly attacked. While in the middle of his attack the sword twitched again, to the right and up. Mouki immediately in that direction.

"No, it can't be…your sword…"

"Wow, you must be more flexible than the other people I've fought. Yeah, I really have no skill with a sword. Like, at all. This weapon, is the part of an ancient relic. It has power beyond this world. And it just told me your opening." Dashing forward Mouki impaled Suigetsu with the sword, doing no real damage to the boy's watery body. He followed up with a lightning quick elbow to the crown of his head. This…did some damage. As Suigetsu fell to the ground he turned into a bizarre jelly like goo, and Mouki leapt back, "Eww, I got him on my nice boots!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto vs. Sasuke =Something Stolen, Something Lost. Rage and Vengeance.=

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_**You, bastard. I will kill you slowly. Painfully."**_ The black and red chakra had formed a second skin around Naruto's body, covering every inch of him. His eyes had become blank golden disks, like coins, but the kanji for god was still present, as were the three starburst crosses. Clenching and unclenching his fists it appeared that Naruto's very bones were being forced out of his skin. The black and red chakra formed a sort of support as bones appeared around them. They looked, off, not entirely human. The ribs were in the proper place, as was the spine, as was the bones for Naruto's arms and legs. A thin whip like tail extended from his external spine, the spinal cord replaced with the heavy chakra. His hands, with all the bones outside the chakra had sharpened nails. Around the roughly head shaped black orb that was Naruto's head a fox-like skull formed, his coin-like eyes blazing in the depths of its sockets. The jaw, supported by sinewy cords of the black chakra. In the centre of the skull's forehead a third eye socket opened, and instead of the flat, golden eyes that glared at him from the depths of the skull the third socket held a crimson orb. Like a drop of blood it stared at him, written on it, was Mouretsu. Rage.

"_**Are you afraid?"**_ Naruto flexed his hands, seemingly unfamiliar with this new form.

"Of you? Hmph, never." Sasuke began to charge a Chidori in his left hand.

Naruto didn't flinch as Sasuke rammed it into his chest, right into his ribcage.

"_**My turn. KAISOKU: ADAUCHI (High Speed: Vengeance)!"**_ Driving his elbow into Sasuke's arm and releasing the entirety of his 'Assault' chakra in a single burst he made the proud Uchiha bid farewell to his appendage. Bending down to pick up the, not cleanly severed, arm, he raked his bony claws down the side.

To his surprise, Sasuke felt it. _**"Mei Sugoi Byakko (Dark Spirit Fox), if an object was a part of someone, or a possession of theirs, I can act upon it, and they will feel it." **_Behind his skull-mask Sasuke know that Naruto was smiling. Well, if it transferred pain to him…

"CHIDORI!" The disembodied hand sprung into life as a Chidori formed in its palm.

"_**Clever, you force the connection to work both ways. Not so clever that you did so while I'm holding it."**_ Naruto charged at Sasuke with the dismembered arm in his hand, the Chidori blazing. Driving the attack, and arm, through Sasuke's stomach Naruto reared his arm back, "_**KAISOKU: MOUDA: BOUTOU RENDA (High Speed: Heavy Blow: Boom Barrage)!"**_ Putting the minimal amount of 'assault' chakra into his blows, so that he could rain more of them upon the Uchiha, Naruto…simply put…beat the fuck out of him.His final blow sent Sasuke flying into a nearby stand of trees where in addition to the loud thump and crack of Sasuke flying through the hardwood trees, there was a feminine grunt. After a few seconds a thoroughly uninjured Sasuke walked out of the trees followed by Karin and Jugo. Karin was bleeding rather heavily from a bite on her neck.

"_**You brought friends? Well, fat lot of good that'll do you. I'll kill all of you, for Yuu-chan."**_

"Jugo, blow away that black chakra, it's some sort of shield."

"_**Eh? What are you trying to do?"**_ Jugo rushed at Naruto, transforming his arm into a strange organic piston, Naruto, utterly confident in his chakra cloak, stood and took the blow. The dense chakra was forced back, thinned on the front, and thickened in the back.

Sasuke, who had been trailing behind Jugo with an unusual Chidori charged in his hand.

"**Chidori: Meian Bakuha!"** Recognizing the name of the technique Naruto's golden eyes narrowed and soon after opened wide as Sasuke's hand punched into his chest. "I'll take care of that broken heart for you Naruto. I'll rip it out." His hand, surrounded by intense chakra, sank into Naruto's chest, Naruto in his hyperaware state, felt Sasuke's fingers close around his heart. Then expelling the gathered chakra, as he shot past Naruto, Sasuke ripped out Naruto's heart, along with a sizable chunk of his torso. Naruto's breath wooshed hollowly out of the massive hole in his side.

"_**Yo…ou…fu…cke…r."**_ Darkness stole away Naruto's senses, and the last thing he was aware of was hitting the ground.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Darkness-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto's voice echoed, as did the voices of the myriad dead of Konoha, no of the world.

"Wh…er….am I?" Naruto cried out in pain and looked at his side. The massive chunk that Sasuke had taken out was still missing, but there wasn't any blood.

"I've been waiting."

Naruto painfully turned his head to the voice. He saw before him the Sandaime Hokage, the old man grinned kindly at him. "O…ojii…san."

"Someone wants to see you. Follow me." Holding his side Naruto followed the Hokage through the moaning, weeping, crowd. "If you're wondering this is where you go if you have unfinished business when you die. You died with a promise unfulfilled. We hope to rectify that."

"Wh…at?" She shock of having his heart ripped out along with the entirety of his right lung, and most of his left lung had greatly impaired Naruto's ability to speak. Or think.

"Just follow me."

After what seemed like an age of walking Naruto thought he felt something familiar. Someone familiar.

They entered a stand of pine trees and in the centre of the grove was a single woman. Her back was to them, and she was brushing he long dirty-blonde hair repeatedly, almost obsessively.

"He is here."

The woman turned, and Naruto at once recognized her tear streaked face, and not giving her a chance to speak he rushed to her as fast as his wound would allow.

"Yuu…ch…an…I…lo…ve…yo…ou!"

Yugito smiled, "I know."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So yes. This is the final voting chapter for the relationships. You can still vote for Yugito, even though she's dead. Because, well, so is Naruto. I will give seven days from the time that this is posted. After seven days. The votes are locked in. If you haven't voted, fucking deal with it.

GET YOUR FINAL VOTES IN! DO IT! DO IT!

P.S. In the next few days I shall be putting up at least one new story.

* * *

1. With Death Comes, Fangs?

**Summary:** The night that Naruto steals the Forbidden scroll for Mizuki he accidentally goes to the wrong clearing in the forest. As a result of that he meets a young werewolf boy who is being chased by a group of vampires. Being the kind soul that he is Naruto interferes. When he wakes up he is being tended by the Werewolf boy, and his life is changed forever.

Vampire! Naruto X OC. Deal with it. OC is main girl. Anyone you vote for may or may not enter the harem that may or may not exist.

Werewolf OC X ?

Clumsy! Super! Naruto.

2. Of Foxes and Timelords: The Doctor and the Ninja (Naruto X Doctor Who Crossover)

**Summary:** On the eighth anniversary of the Kyuubi's attack Naruto is saved from nearly certain death by a mysterious man. A man that travels in a Blue Box. Naruto journeys with him, becoming one of his most steadfast companions.

Naruto X ?

British! Intelligent! Naruto.

3. Ninjas Can't Jump (Naruto X Jumper Crossover)

**Summary:** On the way to graduation day Naruto runs into a strange ninja with a Kumo hiate and a black trench coat. He can't remember who he is, how he got to Konoha, or how he can teleport. Yes, he can teleport. Shenanigans ensue.

Naruto X ?

OC X ?

Crazy! Fast! Naruto.

4. Mind Over Matter

**Summary:** Near the end of the Second Portion of the Chunin exam Naruto encounters a strange Shinobi who wears no Hiate and carries no weapons. After being defeated a strange new power awakens inside of Naruto. How will this affect his life?

Naruto X ?

Calm! Powerful! Psychic! Naruto.

That is all. Thank you. If you have a preference for which of the four you wish to see, add it to your VOTE!


	12. ANNOUNCEMENT

GREETINGS ALL! I have moved to a new Pen name, and will no longer be using this one. I will be taking ALL of my stories, and completely rewriting them, as i have gone over them and found them to be...not to my current standards. Some of you might not like this, but i can assure you, it will be for the better. The URL for my new profile can be found on the profile page of THIS pen name. Enjoy, and I hope to see you there.


End file.
